Wounds and secrets
by Luscia Da Pimp
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a girl abused by her mother, falls in love with Len. Bad news is that they are twins. Len Kagamine, is loved by everyone, also has a forbidden love on his sister. Will these two keep their secrets or will something happen between the two to confess to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLO THIS IS MY SECOND FAN-FIC SO UM YAY**

**TTHIS STORY HAS BAD STUFF LIKE CUSSING, LEMONS(MAYBE), AND (SADLY) CHILD ABUSE (I FRIGGEN HATE CHILD ABUSE)**

**P.S THE SETTING IS IN AMERICA**

**SO UMMMM ENJOY YOUR STORY :)**

**CHAPER 1**

**RIN'S POV**

I was sitting down during the class's free time. Everyone was talking, playing games, throwing at the football around, or reading to bring up their grades, and I was one of the people that were sitting quietly, drawing.

When I draw some people come over and tell me that I'm really good at people says those things to me I can't help but to mentally smile in my head. People use me to draw for their projects, but I don't mind that, because I love to draw.

Today no one came over, which didn't brother me, I wanted to be alone, because I was too busy thinking of what my twin brother, Len Kagamine, was doing.

Len Kagamine is one of the smartest kids in the grade. He always wins things like spelling bees, science fairs, and more. Many girls (and some boys) had crushes on him, and when they went to ask him out he turned everyone down. My parents love him like there's no tomorrow. They buy him many things like, new clothes, video games, laptops, and iphones. He was just perfect, unlike me.

Part of me wanted the day to end while the other half didn't. Lunch came around, and my so-called friends were at my table. Their names were Teto and Lily, Teto has pink hair in two drill-shaped ponytails, and red eyes that said, '_hey don't piss me off or I'll rip your head off.'_Lily had long blond hair that went to her hips, and blue eyes that can pull you into her trap. I really didn't care for them, and I'm guessing they really didn't care for me. Even though were like that we still talk to each other. They mainly ask me about Len.

"Is Len single?" Teto asked.

"What is his favorite flower?" Lily would ask right after Teto's question.

Right after Lily asked her question she and Teto would give each other nasty looks.

**TIME SKIP**

I was walking home with Len, Miku, and Mikuo. This is the time of the day I enjoy the most, laughing, making jokes, sharing gossip, and being with real friends. We would walk to the restaurant which Miku's parents own, a pizza shop. When we went inside the warm feeling of the restaurant melted all the bad feelings I had inside.

We all took our seats by the window. The conversation (more like argument) between Len and Miku about which is better, bananas or negis, made me bored so I stared out the window. Mikuo must of saw me and my bored face, so he broke into Len and Miku's conversation and said, "I think oranges are better than bananas and negis."

Len and Miku looked at each other, figuring out that you should never compare fruits and vegetables. "Okay," they both said in unison

After they said that the devil came by to pick me and Len up.

The car ride home was silent, until mom broke it by saying, "so how was school today?"

"Good," Len replied, looking out the window.

"That's good to hear sweetheart," she said in a cheerful voice like any mom would. "And you, Rin?" when she said my name her voice sounded evil and cold.

"It was okay."

"Okay? What happened?" she asked sounding colder by the second.

"Nothing much I was just lonely," when I said that Len looked at me with an uncomfortable face.

I knew things were going to get bad.

**LEN'S POV**

I hate mom. I hate her because she treats Rin like shit, and me like the king of the world. I hate her with all my heart.

When we got inside our house, Rin went straight to her room. I was heading for mine when mom yelled that were going to have Japanese style food tonight. This was always mine and Rin's favorite night. Rin would wear her kimono and I would wear my yukata. We would sit on the floor and eat sushi, rice, and other Japanese food.

I walked into my blue room (which I hated) and lay down on my bed, giving a dirty face to the wall. Mom painted my room blue and Rin's room light purple because those were her favorite colors.

I heard Rin's door open, I thought Rin was going to the bathroom, but I knew that was good to wish for.

"YOU SHITTY BITCH!" mom's voice screeched. "YOU DESERVE TO BE ALONE CAUSE YOU'RE FUCKED UP!"

Rin's screams of pain made me cry.

"WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE LEN? HE'S SMART, GOOD HEARTED, AND IS A GOOD REPRESATION OF THIS FAMILY."

More painful screams from Rin, I put my fingers in my ears to block out the noise, but it was no use.

I wanted to protect Rin, but I didn't know how.

**RIN**

After mom's beating, she told me I couldn't have dinner.

I looked at my neck; a brand new wound was like I'll be wearing a turtleneck on Monday. I'm tired of wearing long sleeved clothes it really bothered me. I wish the scars would go away. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear from this world, maybe a new life that isn't here would be better.

I heard a soft knock at the door, I knew it was Len.

"Come in," I told him. Len entered and sat really close to me.

I started to blush. I had a forbidden crush on my twin, if mom knew about it she would really beat me to death.

Len must have seen me blushing, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of someone," I said wishing I could take those words back.

"You have a crush on someone?" I nodded thinking he's going to laugh at me. "Want some advice?" he looked at me with soft eyes. I nodded. "Okay Rin, when you like someone just tell them your feelings, I mean the worst he's going do is reject you and spread gossip around that you liked him, but I won't let that part happen," he gave me a hug when he finished talking.

He smelled really good, like bananas. He eats them so much they probably became his natural scent. I giggled mentally at the joke.

He left my room after the hug and went to his room to play Left 4 Dead 2 I knew because I could hear coach yelling for help. I wish he would have stayed a bit longer

Two hours later (or least I think its been two hours) it was dinner time. I open my door to see Len in his yukata, he looked handsome. I was blushing madly. '_No this is wrong,'_said the voice in my head. I decided to ignore my brain.

I heard my dad laughing about something, and then I heard to devil say, "Rin is sick honey, and she isn't hungry either," in a sweet not-evil voice. Dad doesn't know that mom is abusing me, and I don't think he'll ever know.

"Night mom, night dad," Len called out.

"Goodnight Sweetie Len," called out mom.

"Goodnight Len and get better Rin," my dad also called out.

i was sitting on my bed when Len's door open, I didn't move so I could see him, I just sat there he was going to bathroom? The bathroom door didn't open so he must be heading for the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later, knocking on my door. I ran to open the door and I saw Len holding a tray of food.

"You must be starving right?" Len asked smiling.

"Not starving but really hungry," I returned the smile.

"Here is some food," he said as he lay the tray down on my bed.

There was a bowl of rice, a glass of water, some chocolates, and an orange. You might not know this but I love oranges, not as much as I love Len though.

"Thanks Len, you're great," I said happily.

"Your great too," and he kissed me on the cheek, "I love you Rin." he got up and went to his room.

"Oh my god he kissed me," I said touching the spot where his lips touched my cheek, "and he said he loved me," I was blushing deeply. "Just a little more to the left and our lips would have touched."

_'He only loves you as a brother though,_' said the stupid voice in my head.

"Shut up,' I told it quietly.

I ate my rice first, then the chocolate drank the water, and I slowly ate my orange for last. When I finished, I hid the tray and the bowls under my bed.

A few minutes later I fell asleep, thinking of Len.

I was in love with the boy that slept in the room next to mine.

**so how did ya'll like it? please review that will help me with ideas and such.**

**some of this is actually based off of my life cause my walls are purple and the room next to mine is blue :D. and my best friend parent's really own a pizza shop. and if you remove some of the letters in my last name you get Rin :D.**

**i dont own vocaloid cause if i did i would have len's babies right now and apparently im not pregent so that mean i dont own vocaloid.**

**and i dont own left 4 dead 2 (and 1) cause i just don't.**

**sorry for mispells and grammer errors, i dont have word yet cause this is a new computer and i had to do all the fixing myself. sorry for that i need to get word.**

**well see you again when i update**

**Darkluscia**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys enjoy the second chapter.**

**p.s the year is 2011 (in the story) so rin and len were born in 1997**

**and Miku is 14 in this story (mikuo is 17)**

**chapter 2**

**Rin**

I woke up, feeling scared that mom might yelled and hurt me again. I opened my door just a bit to see if the hallway was clear and it was. I walked around the house figuring out that mom and dad were not home. I was jumping around mentally screaming my head off that mom wasn't home. I wish dad was home because he is a pretty cool dad and I could tell him whats wrong. Even though he might be on mom's side, it would make me somewhat happy that another soul knew what my problem was.

I open Len's door to see if he was asleep and he was. (not to sound like a creeper or anything) I watch Len sleep, his shiny blonde hair, that was usally kept in a ponytail, rested peacefully on his shoulders. His closed eyes, that I wish would open soon, hides gorgeous, sparkley blue eyes. "Damn he is sooooooo hot," i giggled a bit when I was finished holding out the o in so. "No wonder way so many girls and boys wants him," when I finished that sentence it made me wonder, _what about me?_ Me and Len were identical I can't see how he got everyone to fall for him, while I got Miku, Mikuo, Len, Haku, and two fake friends (who's names I'm not going to call out). I stayed there playing with Len's hair until he woke up.

"Hi Rin you kinda scared me there," Len said, with the moring triedness still on him.

"Morning Lenny," I sang. "Mom isn't home, neither is daddy."

"Really?" Len asked me. "So um what do you want to do today?"

I blushed at what he said. He wanted to do something me.

Len saw me blushing (again) and asked, "your blushing again," he smiled and laughed.

"I was just thinking of that boy again," telling him what my head was saying.

"Yea, who is he?" Len asked.

I can't tell him I've fallen for him. I mean he is my twin brother for God's sake. I needed to make a lie so I went threw my head thinking of all the names of the boys I know. "Katio," I lied wishing I said Leon or something else, but really, Katio? God, I'm so stupid.

Len had that disgustive look on his face._ Maybe he doen't like Katio?_ Len regains his cool, "really? You like Katio? I don't like him but I can't do anything about it."

I needed to find something to do with Len, "ummm how about Left 4 Dead? You like that game Len," I said holding up The Left 4 Dead 2 cover.

"That sounds great. I'm going to get changed you can stay in here if you want, while I change," Len got up from his bed.

Len really wants me to be in his room while hes changing. Len took off his shirt showing a hot chest. I heard that only boys could have nose-bleeds, I'm starting to believe that is a major lie, cause I'm having one right now. Next was his pants, when those were off I was looking at his boxers (especially in the you-know-what part) _I wish he would take off the boxers, I WANT HIM TO TAKE OFF THE BOXERS!_ The voices running through my head.

"Rin," Len spoke. I quickly took all the thoughts out of my head. "Can you turn around for me? I'm going to change my underwear."

"Okay Len," I turned around. I couldn't help myself but to peek. I turned my head around and looked at his butt, small, round, and easily grope-able. I turn back around to have a major nosebleed.

"Rin you can turn around now," Len said. I wiped up as much blood as I could before turning around.

**Len**

"Why the fuck would she like Katio?" I asked myself. I would bang of my head against the wall if Rin wasn't here. The truth is I love Rin way more than a brother should. I mean I just want to hold her doll-like body tightly, plant kisses all over her body, and maybe even fuck her.

After I finished dressing and told Rin it was okay to turn, I decieded it was time for breakfast. "Come on Rin, its breakfast time," I grabbed her hand leading her towards the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked Rin.

"What do we have?"

"Lets see um we got poptarts, waffles, eggs, ummm, fruit roll-ups."

"Fruit roll-ups arn't breakfast foods," Rin laughed. (good she thinks I'm funny.)

"Okay exclude fruit roll-ups, what do you want to eat, or should I pick?"

"You can chose."

"Okay we are going to have eggs. Do you want to help me make them Rin?" I asked her.

"Yep," she smiled and ran to me.

I had alot of fun making breakfast with Rin and I'm pretty sure Rin did to. I made our plates and put them on the table. "Here is a orange for you," handing Rin a orange, "and me a banana." We ate in slience, I wanted to bring something up, but I didn't know what to say. When we were done eating I put the dishes in the sink and me and Rin went to my room.

I Put the L4D2 disk in my Xbox 360. "Okay if you get scared Rin I'll turn it off." That was stupid to say, Rin isn't scared of zombies. When we were 5 the first Resident Evil movie come out Rin always laughed when a zombie killed someone, while I was the scared one pissing my pants.

When the game start Rin grabbed the axe and ran straight into the zombies and killed them all.

"Riiiiiiin wait for the rest of us," I whinned.

"You should catch up to me then," Rin smiled at me.

After an hour of playing, my ass buzzed which meant I had a text. "God, better not be another fangirl," I mumble. I open my phone:

From, Miku

To, Len

Lenny-Kun, do you and Rin wanna go ice skating we us?

I smiled at the text and replied:

From, Len

To, Miku

sure y not? Pick us up in a hour.

I close my phone and looked at Rin, "Rin get some winter clothes on, were going ice skating with Miku."

Her eyes grew big, "REALLY?" she yelled and ran to her room.

I changed my shirt to a long sleeve shirt and put a winter coat on. I went to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for Rin. She came 5 mintues later wearing long sweat pants, and a sweater, she looked hot in it. I felt a bludge in my pants but I ignored it and walked to Rin. "Can I do your hair?" I asked her.

"Sure why not," she giggled the cutest giggle ever. My bludge was getting bigger.

First I brushed her her gently, deciding what the style is going to be. I decided twin braids. I parted the hair into two sections. I twisted one section into a perfect braid, then I did it again to the next braid, which ended up no so pefect as the other one.

'You should be a hair stylist, cause you're really good at it," Rin smiled.

"But I don't wanna be a hair stylist," I whinned.

"Then what are you going to be?" Rin blinked

"A doctor,"I blinked back.

"Why?" Rin looked away.

I put my arms around her and said, "so I can heal you when you get sick."

"Le-Len," she studdered.

"Sssshhhhh Lens got you," I holded her, kissing her on the cheek.

The doorbell rang telling us it was time to leave. '_damn and I was so close,' _I thought.

"Come on Rin," I made sure she had her skates and I walked her out the door.

During the hour long car drive, Miku put Resident Evil Extinction in and everyone (except Mikuo) watch. Rin got scared when the crows started to attack the people and eat them. She buried her head in my chest and told me to tell her when the part was over.

"Is our brave Rin scared of crows?" Miku asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut-up Miku," Rin mumbled.

When we got there Rin ended up sleeping on my chest, "come on Rin wakey wakey," I shook her.

"Huh? Where are we?" she woke up.

"Were here at the ice rink," I smiled.

"Oh."

We all got out of the car and into the rink. After I put my skates on I helped Rin put her skates on.

**Rin**

Len holded me and kissed me, I felt like I was going to explode. During the car ride Miku put in Resident Evil and we all watched it. I really wanted to be closer to Len, so when the crows started to kill the people I made up a lie and told Len I was scared and Len let me bury my face in his chest. I ended up falling asleep and Len woke me up. Once we were inside I pretended to have problems putting on my skates so he helped me with my skates.

Once I was ready to skate I put my skates on the ice and I fell. "OW!" I screamed. Len came running towards me but he ended up falling to. After he screamed we stared at each other for a second then laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha Len you fell trying to help me up," I couldn't breathe so I stopped and Len helped me up.

He kept the hold on my hand and grabbed on to the railing. Very slowly we made it around the circle. Len said, " I think I got the hang of it now," he put my other hand on the railing and let go. Len was pretty bad, but at least he wasn't falling. It looked like fun so I did it too. I glide across the ice, until I bumped into Len and fell with him.

After 5 hours of bumping and falling Mikuo told us it was time for dinner. We all got back into the car and looked for a place to eat. I was thinking in my head, '_what if mom is home. What will happen to me._' I mean to be honest if I came home and my kids weren't home and I didn't know we they were I would punish them, but mom would do more than spanking and grounding me, she would whip me and throw me in the basement with only bread and water for 3 days.

"Rin, wanna eat here?" Miku asked.

I wasn't really paying attension, "yea, sure fine."

Mikuo parked the car and we all walked out. I noticed the resturant was a southern resturant. When I got inside the decor was just so southern. When our waitress came she also had a southern accent. "Why howdy ya'll, What can I get you to drink," she said in a very deep southern accent, she looked at Len.

"Can I have the diet coke?" he smiled at the waitress.

A shock of jealousy went through me. 'HOW DARE HE LIKE THAT SOUTHERN HOE!' My mind was in rage mode

"And what would you like miss?" the waitress asked.

I snap my head to look at her, she sensed my evil aura, "I want a spirte."

"Uhhhhhhh," the waitress froze, " yes ma'am." The waitress ran away.

Everyone was staring at the kitchen door, which the waitress ran into. "What did you did to her Rin?" Mikuo asked.

"Ummmmm I don't really know," I lied.

"That was cool. You gotta teach me how to do that," after he said that Miku hit him in the back of the head.

A new waitress came and handed us our drinks. When the kitchen door opened you could see our old waitress crying her eyes out. "That's what that skank deserves for messing with MY Len," I mumbled under my breath.

After we ate our southern food, we all decided to go home. When Mikuo dropped us off I hugged Miku and told her thanks then ran inside. I looked around to see if mom was home and she wasn't.

I went up to Len, "Len, please don't tell mom."

Len knew about my problem and smiled, "Don't worry I won't." He looked at clock, "wow it 7:30 already. Wanna watch a movie?"

**Len**

"Okay sure," Rin smiled.

I picked out a kid's movie: The Carebears.

Rin Looked at my stupidly, "that's a baby's movie and it was made in the 80's."

"So, it brings back memories," I smiled that this plan might actually work. I put the movie in the Blu-ray player and sat on the couch. About 50 minutes into the movie Rin fell asleep, I smlied at her. I turned off the movie and carried her to my bed. I laid her down and made sure she was actually asleep.

When I found out she was, I took off her pants. I giggled at her yellow polka-dot undies. My erection getting harder. I took off her panties and stuck a finger in her. She must have been having a very wet dream, from me fingering her, cause she let out a cute, yet sexy moan. I put another finger went in. Thrusting the two fingers, I was starting to lose control. I pulled my fingers out and licked all the juices off my fingers. I was about the pull down my pants until...

SRREEEEEECCCCCHHHH, the garage door opened. I quickly put Rin's pants and undies back on and put the blanket over me and Rin.

"HELLLOOO, IS ANYONE HOME?" dad called out. I pretended to be asleep. Dad's footsteps were getting closer and closer, then my door opened. "Hey you guys you forgot to turn off the Blu-ray," dad laughed. He kissed me and Rin on the forehead. "Goodnight my angels," dad whispered closing the door.

"That was a close one," I sighed. I closed my eyes embracing the darkness of sleep.

**hey everyone thanks for reading this was my first somewhat of a lemon please tell me what you think and don't be too mean.**

**yay Rin had a good day today**

**i don't own vocaloids, left 4 dead 2 (and 1), blu-ray, poptarts, fruit roll ups, carebears, coke products, resident evil, and xbox 360.**

**even i do have some of that stuff at home.**

**Well guys school is coming up and i wont be updating us much the latest i'll post chp is saturday and the earliest would be wensday. but i'll be writing ideas in class so yea.**

**review please **

**bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys its great to see you and stuff well here's chp 3**

**Rin**

I woke up before Len, so I decided to get some breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, I got a orange and sat down. I looked out the winodw andvsaw dad's car was gone, but mom's car was here. '_Shes here,_' I thought. I turned around and saw mom, smiling evil-like.

"H-hi mom, how are you?" I tried to sound happy, but it failed.

"YOU SKANKY WHORE!" mom pinned me to the wall. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Wha? What do you mean?" I tried my best to say when she put her hands around me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I MEAN, YOU SLEEPING WITH MY ANGEL!" my eyes grew wide when she said that.

'_I never noticed that I slept in Len's room until I woke up,_' I thought.

"YOUR SO DAMN LUCKY THAT I DON'T PUT YOU ON THE STREETS OR SELL YOUR BODY, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A STUPID WHORE!"

I felt light-headed from mom hand's, which where around my neck. Tears were trailing down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor.

I woke up due to the sunlight rays peering through the window. The room felt cold and hard. I sat up and scanned the room, it was a dark basement with a steel bed on the wall. The only sunlight that came was from the small window that woke me up. I knew I had to get out so I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Aaawww I thought you would stay asleep for the next hour or so, but whatever," said a man's voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I squeked.

"Oh just someone your mommy paid to have fun with," the man's voice became more clear and sounded like a man in his late 40's that smokes alot.

I quickly spotted the man who was near the door, came closer. Once the little sunlight hit his body it showed a fat 47 year old man. I knew I was going to run since fat people arn't very fast. Once he was 5 feet from me, and 5 feet from the door, I started to run. He tried to grab me but his pudgey hands were too slow. I ran out of the basement and ran outside. After I reconized the place I found out it was Haku's nieghborhood.

"HAKU-SAN PLEASE OPEN YOUR DOOR,' I pounded her door.

"He-hello?" Haku opened the door, "oh hi Rin, what is you doing?"

"Haku its are not is, and I ALMOST GOT RAPPED!" my voice rosed when I got to the point.

"WHAT? BY WHO?" she was screaming with me. "Wait isn't it that fat guy?"

It made me wonder how did she know? "How did you know?"

"Cause one he lives on my street and two a new woman comes by his house every other day."

"How come new woman he is fucking fat?"

"Have you ever heard of a fat suit?" Haku asked, "he thinks woman love fat chubby men, so he bought a fat suit."

"Wha? That is sooooo stupid."

"Its true."

Haku led me into her room and sat on her bed while I sat on her chair. I scanned her room it was trashy, coke cans everywhere, puke everywhere, and half the furniture was broken.

"So was how your weekend?" Haku wondered.

"It was okay," I was trying not to rememeber what happened in the past 3 hours. "Me and Len went ice skating and I made our waitress cry."

"What did you do to her?" she asked the same way that Mikuo did.

"Lets just say she was asking for it," I said evily.

"Did Mikuo smile at her or something? Wait...You like Mikuo don't you?" Haku's eyes squinted and gave me the evil, yet kidding around smile.  
>"What? No, no, no, no I don't like Mikuo. Not in a million years," I protested making her believe it.<p>

"Whatever Rin its not like I'm going to tell him," Haku grabbed another coke from her mini-fridge, "its just between you and me." She finished her drink in ten seconds flat. It made me wonder what kind of drinker she would be.

I breathed out, "thanks." I'm just glad she doesn't know my real secret.

"Hey Rinny wanna eat some food?" Haku was clinging to me.

"Sure okay."

She led me into a white kitchen. She got out some chicken nuggets and put them in the oven. "Hey which coke do you want?" she made the came here motion. When I saw here fridge I just freaked-out. There were so many different types of coke it wasn't even funny.

"I'll just get the diet cherry coke," I grabbed it from the fridge but Haku grabbed my arm.

"Diet really girl? Your skinny as a straw!" I smiled at that trying to forget that mom 90% of the time doesn't let me have dinner.

"Okay I'll take the normal kind then," I laughed.

"Here pour it into this," she took out two tubberware cups, handed me one, and I poured it into the cup.

After a few minutes of talking the chicken nuggets were done and Haku took them out of the oven, put them on two plates, and got the condements out. We ate lunch in silence like what me and Len did with breakfast yesterday.

After I finished I asked, "hey Haku can I go home?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

Haku grabbed my hand, "cause I need to tell you something that I been keeping a secret since I found out."

"What is it?"

"I'm, I'm," she had a very hard trying to tell me, "I'm bisexual." There was a long pause. "Go ahead laugh at me," Haku was starting to cry.

I didn't find anything wrong with that, I was incest myself. I hugged Haku and patted her hair, "Theres nothing wrong with that."

Haku stopped crying, "really?"

"Yea."

"Before you go Rin can you not tell anyone about it?"

"I won't I promise," I smiled at her.

"Don't tell Len either," Haku knew how close I am to him.

"Like I said, I promise not to tell anyone and that means Len."

"Thanks for listening to me. Bye Rin," Haku waved as I left.

I ran towards home knowing I have another secret to keep from the world.

**Len**

I woke up noticing Rin isn't in bed. '_She might have gotten something to eat,_' my mind told me. I before I got up I looked at the clock. It read 12:30 P.M, '_no wonder why she isn't here you woke up late._' I walked into the kitchen to see a half eaten orange laying on the floor. '_She always eats her oranges and doesn't throw them on the floor,_' I kept thinking. Then I saw mom's car. "MOOOOOOOOMM!" I yelled angrily.

"Sweetheart why are you mad? Whats wrong?" mom ran into the kitchen.

"Where is Rin?" I gave her the evil eye.

"She told me she was going to a friends house," mom lied right to my face.

I ran to Rin's room to find her phone. I called every one of her friends (which isn't that many, maybe only 3)

Miku said the last time she saw Rin was yesterday. (She was no help)

Teto said she didn't see her at all.

Haku said she was at her house, but lefted after she had lunch.

I started to thank Haku. I hanged up wondering, '_where is Rin? Is she coming home? Did she get kidnapped?_' "I gotta find her," I told myself, heading out the door. I pedaled as fast as I could to Haku's house maybe Rin would be along the path. I was trying to hold back tears until I saw a blonde girl wearing black skinny jeans and a pink rainbow shirt, which were the clothes that Rin wore yesterday.

I jumped off my bike and screamed, "RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNN!" I ran into her arms.

"Len!"

I started to cry in her arms, "please don't leave like that again. Please tell me where you're going next time." The tears seemed like they where never gonna stop.

Rin started to cry, "Its not my fault mom paid some guy to rape me."

I was very pissed at mom when Rin told me about what happened. I walked with her to an ice cream shop brought her a orange creamsicle and myself a banana split. When we took our seats I eyed Katio, who was eating his 5th large bowl of blueberry ice cream, rather evily. How could Rin even like him? He eats over 20 bowls of ice cream a day and is always sucking on a popsicle. I put more on my focus on my banana spilt then him.

"Hey Len," Rin said while sucking on her creamsicle. I used my dirty imagination and pretended it was my dick. Imagining her sucking it, licking it, kissing it while I moan. I felt my pants bludge which told me she really isn't sucking it.

"Len?" Rin made me fully snap out of dream land. "Len what's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing Rin, just thinking about something."

"Okay," she smiled a very cute smile.

"Rin I want you to tell me everything that happened," I took a bite out of my banana with some ice cream on it.

"Well when I woke up I was kinda hungry so I went ino the kitchen to get some breakfast. There was one orange left so I got it and sat down to eat it." Rin told me everything. She told me about mom strangling her because she slept with me, her waking up in a dark basement to find a fat man that was paid to rape her, when she went to Haku's home and found the man was wearing a fat suit, she had lunch with her, and then left to go home.

"Rin..." I was lost for words. I dropped my head to the head, hid my face in my arms, and started to cry. I can't take this abusing anymore. I have to do something, but what can I do? If I call child abuse they'll take mom and dad away and put us in a orpahage and we might get seperated. I didn't want that to happen. I might just runaway and take Rin with me, but she might die, she has a hard time handling winter inside, how will she take it outside 24 hours straight? All of the plans I made were failing. I kept crying until I felt someone hug me. I turned around and saw it was Rin. I stood up hugged her back and bought her another creamsicle.

We were walking home, Rin was finishing her 2nd creamsicle. I opened the house door and motioned Rin to go to her. She did what my finger told her to do, before she closed the door she gave me worry eyes. I looked at her and mouthed, "everything will be okay." She closed and locked her door while I headed for mom's room. I opened her door and said, "we need to talk."

**ohhhh i wonder what len is going to talk about.**

**fun random fact Len's name shows up** **about 7 times.**

**Little haku's coke is like sake to big haku. i dont think we want a 15 year old drinking sake now do we? dont ask me why i made her bi i just needed another secret.**

**I dont own coke or tubberwear.**

**who should confess their love first rin or len?**

**so i was playing sims 3 and a made a bunch of lens live together it was so cute. (well until they all died in a fire :( )**

**see you next chp.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys. she are you wondering what Len is going to say to mom? well here's you chapter.**

**Len**

"Mom, we really need to talk," I said entering her room.

"Okay, Len what do you want to talk about?" mom smiled at me.

"Its about Rin."

"Why? Whats wrong with Rin?" mom acted worried.

"I think you know," I stared at mom.

"About what?" mom was trying to act innocent, but it was easy to see that she was being defeated.

"You know what, this moring, friday, and lets not forget 3 years ago, and don't tell me you don't know anything."

Mom was at a loss for words. Her shocked face clearly said, 'how does he know about the abusing.'

"Mom I know, I can your yelling and Rin's screams." My voice dropped, "if you ever put your hands on Rin again you will pay."

"LEN! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" mom started to yell.

I stayed calm, "I won't leave until you promise to never put your hands on her again."

Mom was defeated, "okay Len I wont touch her ever."

"Good, Rin can sleep with me whenever she wants and have dinner everyday," I lefted her room, feeling a bit good.

I walked down the hallway and opened Rin's door. I found her laying on her bed,with wet hair and new clothes, staring at the ceiling. She looked at me when I sat on her bed. "Is everything okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah mom is going to treat you like everyone else," I smiled at her, Rin returned the smile."Rin," my face got serious, "if mom hurts you again tell me, she made a promise."

Rin nodded weakly, " When's dinner?"

"Its 4:56 so maybe in two hours, dinner is always at different times. Dry your hair okay."

"Okay."

Dinner came along and dad was home. "Hey my babies," dad squeezed hugged both of us, "what are you eating?"

"Mac'n'chesse," Rin smiled at dad.

"That sounds great. Do you guys know where mom is?"

"Mom left after she finished eating, she might be at publix or something," I looked up towards dad.

Mom probably left because Rin was eating dinner at the table, with us. Damn mom, you gave birth to Rin treat her like you actually care about her.

I stood up, grabbed my plate and put it in the sink. I walked over to Rin, "you done madam?" I said in my best servant voice, she giggled and handed me her plate, which I put in the sink. I walked up to her again and kneeled down with one leg in front of the other. "Would you like to go to your bedroom, princess?" I looked at her with loving eyes. Her face was frozed with happiness, that she only nodded yes. I took her hand and lead her to the room. "Would you like this nightgown my princess?" I holded up a long white dress with black lace.

"Yes, Len," she smiled. I handed her the dress and turned away from her. "Len, you don't have to turn around."

I turned back around, "yes, princess," I bowed.

She sheded her clothes and put the new ones on without me going too insane. She was beautiful, beautiful body, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, everything about her was beautiful , except for the ugly scars on her body. I changed into my pjs and lied down on her bed.

"Len," Rin said quietly.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight," I smiled as Rin lied with me. I snuggled closer and kissed her cheek. "Night princess," I mumbled ad a fell asleep.

**Rin**

I looked at Len, who was sleeping, and thought, '_He did this all for me, he really must love me.'_ I kissed Len on the lips. "Night Len," I giggled and slept in his arms.

**The next day:**

I woke up looking at Len. I sat up and shook him, "come on Lenny we got to go to school."

"Rin, five more mintues please," Len mumbled into the pillow.

"LEEEENNNNN WAKE UP MOM IS MAKING BANANA PANCAKES," I screamed.

"Really," Len jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"No, not really," I laughed as I put on a new shirt.

"Your mean Rinny," Len gave me a little push and accidentally touched my right breast. We both blushed. We stared at each other blushing, until I broke it, "so um ready to eat breakfast?"

Len got out of his dreamland, "yea sure."

I opened the door so he could go make breakfast. I stared at his butt wondering '_could this be love? He was blushing, no he was just embrassed. I wish he would touch me again.'_

"Rin, come on breakfast," Len called.

I ran to the kitchen to see Len and his waffles. He was pouring syrup over them, making them taste sweet. I sat down and started to eat.

Len saw me smiling, "you like them huh?"

"Yep," as I shoved another bite into my mouth. I loved the waffles because Len took effort to make them. He put them in the toaster and pour syrup over them. He could of just let me eat a frozen waffle, but Len is too sweet for that. Could this be true love? After I ate my waffle, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, Len came in when I was finished. 15 minutes later we were ready for school.

"Come on Len lets go," I yelled at the door.

"Coming," Len ran to me as we got into Miku's mom's car.

Miku pushed Len and me as we got out of the car. Mikuo ran up to his buddies like usual. Len and Miku were laughing at some joke while I was pretending to listen. Len walked me down to homeroom, mainly because our classes are close to each other. While walking there I was close to Len I possbily can with a teacher noticing something. When no one was looking Len kissed my forehead before going into class. I walked to my class, feeling loney, when I opened the classroom door everyone looked at me like that I killed someone. I quickly took my seat and took out my sketch book and quickly started to doodle. My classmate, Meiko, came up to me and asked, "hey Rin why is that scar there?" she pointed to my neck, where mom clawed me. _'Crap I forgot to wear the turtleneck.'_

"I just got into a fight with Len over a game," I lied to her.

"Oh, well tell Len I said hi," Meiko ran off.

I touched the scar and quickly started to draw, trying to draw my mind from that memory. From the coner of my eye I saw Meiko in her group, pointing and laughing at me. I couldn't take it anymore. When they looked away, I got up and walked to the bathroom. I locked myself in the bigesst stall, sat on the floor and started to cry. I hated being loney, I hated beind ingored by everyone, even the teachers. People always make rumors about me, I hated it. I hated my life. I cried so much that the teachers came looking for me. _'yea they only care when your not learning.'_

"Rin?" the teacher called out. I stop crying, so she won't hear me. She stopped at my stall and knocked, "Rin are you there?" I didn't know what to do, if I speaked I would be caught if I didn't talk it would have the same outcome. "Rin, we know you are in there. Come out now and you will not get you in trouble." I was busted, I got out of the stall. My face, redded from crying, faced the teachers. They asked me what was wrong and sent me to the office. When I was in the office waiting for the principle, Len came in the office, "Mrs. Lily wanted to give the to you," he handed some paper to the secretary . On his way out he saw me, with my redded face, his facal expression quickly change to pity expression. He lefted to go back to class.

'_Crap now what am I going to tell Len?'_

"Rin," called the secretary , "the principle will now see you."

I walked towards the principle's office, with butterflies in my tummy. I took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hello Rin, its lovely to see you today," the principle smiled at me. Something told me he wasn't very happy to see me. "So Rin what has been going on lately?" I told him about how I'm tired of feeling lonely and ignored in class. I told him about Meiko and her little group, making fun of me. "I see, I see, Rin would you like to change classes to be with your brother?"

When he said that, my heart jumped, "Yes, ."

He smiled, "Okay Rin, tomorrow you'll have your classes with Len."

"Thank you Dr. Gakupo," I stood up to leave.

"Have a good day Rin."

When I walked back in class everyone started to stare at me. _'Just one more day Rin. Be strong!'_

**Rin's classmates are bitches just like my classmates THEY ALWAYS BUG ME FOR MY POCKY!**

**Sorry it took long to update I had school and two projects. So yeah I'll be updating in a week or so.**

**Yeah.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin**

During lunch period I was eating the food that looked edible. I was looking at Lily and Teto and pretending to be in their conversation. I turned around to see Len and his group coming this way, they passed me and went to the top tables. I flashed the group a dirty look and looked at Lily and Teto, they had a blank expression on their faces. "What's wrong?" The only pointed; I turned around to see Len.

"Hey Rin, how's it going?" he smiled his stupid smile.

"Oh hi Len," I acted like I didn't want him here, even though I really do.

"So Rin how was your day?"

"Good, I guess," I could feel my face sadden.

"What's wrong," Len hugged me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily and Teto giving me dirty looks, but Len didn't seem to notice them.

"Can we talk about it after school?"

"Sure, I can wait."

He stayed with me during the whole lunch period. It felt like heaven, except for the fact that Lily and Teto were glaring at us rather evilly.

Len checked his watch, "Hey Rin I have to get going, ok? Bye," he kissed me on the forehead and ran off. Lily, Teto, and other people from different tables gave me very dirty looks. Before I knew it everyone was circling around me.

"How the hell did you get Len to like you like that?" someone yelled from within the circle.

"Wha-what do you mean? He's only my brother, he would love me like that," I tried to calm the group down. '_Where are the teachers? If I was a teacher and saw this I would come running to break it up.'_

I screamed as got closer, I braced myself for a beating.

**Len**

'_I wonder why Rin was in the office. Did she get in trouble? What happen?'_ the thoughts were running through my head, as I walked towards Rin's lunch table. I sat next to Rin, Lily and Teto had that, 'holy shit it's Len! Have my babies please,' looks on their faces. Rin turned around to see my face. "Hey Rin, how's it going?" I smiled at her.

"Oh hi Len," she gave me the, 'I don't want you here,' look, but you could tell she wanted me here.

I wanted her know what was wrong with her and what happened, but she didn't tell me a thing. She wanted to talk about it after school, which was fine by me, because Rin's friends were staring at us. About 10 minutes later, I checked my watch. "Hey Rin I have to get going, Okay? Bye," I kissed her forehead and ran off to class.

"Hi Mrs. Bullow," I walked into the classroom to find Mrs. Bullow preparing for the next class.

"Hello Len how was your day so far?" she asked, trying to carry something heavy, I rushed over to her to help her.

"I'm good," I grunted, because to box was really heavy.

"Did you hear about your sister yet?" she asked.

"No, but I do know something is wrong. She said she will tell me after school."

"Well its good news. I hope you'll be happy with the decision the principle made."

"Ok Mrs. Bullow."

After I was finished helping her preparing for the next class, I took my seat and waited for class to start.

**Time skip….**

During our weekly walk to the restaurant, I walked close by Rin. I bumped into her a few times to get her out of dreamland. Every time when I got her out of dreamland she would look up at me and laugh nervously. When we got there I ordered I pizza for Rin and me, since we were hungry. Rin happily ate her pizza, while I was talking to Mikuo.

"Yea she is a cutie," Mikuo stared up at the ceiling.

"You really think that?" I laughed because Mikuo thought Ristu was cute. "Don't you know Ristu is a guy?"

Mikuo eyes grew wide, "No she isn't."

"Bro, Ristu is a dude," Miku butted in.

"Really? Does that mean I'm gay?" Mikuo started to cry.

"No dude, Ristu is just gender confused," I patted his back.

"Okay," Mikuo felt better.

As if on cue dad came in to pick us up. "Come on guys lets go home," dad rubbed my hair.

"Ok dad," Rin jumped out of her seat and ran to the car, I followed her.

"Hey dad where is mom?" I asked while we were heading towards home.

"Actually I thought you guys would know. She hasn't been at home all day," dad had some worry in his voice.

I started to shift in my seat uncomfortably, even though I hate mom she still brought me into this world. Rin tried to act worried, but I could tell she was happy, with those sparkles in her eyes. I wouldn't blame Rin for being happy about this; I mean mom beats her at least once a week. When the car pulled up at home we got out of the car and dad stayed in.

"Hey guys I'm going to look for mom. You guys stay here just in case she comes back."

"Okay daddy," me and Rin saluted in unison.

"I'm coming back around 6 P.M." dad drove off. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe we saluted him," Rin was about to piss herself.

"Yeah, ha-ha, OHMIGOD I CAN'T BREATH," I stopped laughing so I could breath.

"Len, breath, breath," she repeated to try to calm me down.

After I got my breathing back to normal, I picked up Rin, bridal style, and went inside. I set her down on the kitchen counter and kissed her cheek. Today I planned to tell her my feelings, I wonder if she'll feel the same or hate me for the rest of our lives. I was about to say what I was meaning to say but I remembered about school.

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" I mentally slapped myself, '_Len, you idiot._'

"Oh yeah," Rin started, Meiko and her group were making fun of me, so I ran to the bathroom and started to cry. The teacher found me and sent me to the principle's office. I told the principle about my problem and he asked me if I wanted to be in your class so I said yes, so I'm going to your class tomorrow." She paused for a second, "are you mad that I'm taking time from your friends during class?"

She is going to be in my class, forget friends I'm going to be with my lovely sisters. I started to think about me and her spending time class, laughing, goofing off when we should be studying, and when we are all alone in the classroom we have sex.

"Len?" Rin snapped me out of my dream.

I stared at her wonderful face as I got closer to her, until I was inches from her face.

"Len?"

"Rin, I been wanting to do this since 7th grade," I kissed her lips for about 10 seconds.

"Len," I shushed her.

"Rin, I love your more than a brother should, like a lover kind of love. I know it's forbidden, but if you love me the same way can you please tell me."

I was ready to be punched in the face or kicked in the crotch, but Rin kissed me back. "Len I've been feeling the same way too." She hopped off of the counter and kissed me over and over again, "let's not tell anyone about this, Okay?"

"Like I was ever going to tell anyone." I checked my watch, "its 4:37 we have an hour and half to do whatever. What do you want to do?"

"You know what I wanna do," Rin gave a sexy smile.

I felt myself hardening but I forced myself to control myself. "No, Rin not today, dad might come home early and see us." Her face saddens but brightens up when she realized I said 'not today.'

"Okay Len," she winked at me, I winked back.

We went into my room and played a hentai game I have been hiding for the past 2 years. It made me feel great I can play these kinds of games with her. When the character sex scene came me and Rin looked at each other with blushing cheeks. We scooted closer to each and locked lips. We made-out for about 10 minutes, it would have been longer if the garage door opened. "Damn dad you and your timing," I growled as Rin straighten up and I hid the game back under my bed. "Don't say anything," I put my finger to my lips, she nodded.

"Dad?" I called out. I looked at Rin, "Dad is that you?" Rin looked at me with worried eyes. "It's going to be okay," I patted her hair.

"The door opened, "hi guys," dad came back into the house with some McDonalds."

"DAD YOU SCARED US!" Rin yelled at dad, angrily

"Sorry, I got you some dinner," dad pointed to the McDonald's bag.

We didn't eat much mainly because we don't like McDonalds. We threw the rest of the so-called food in the trash and sat on the coach, playing pattycake.

"You guys look like you're having fun," dad laughed while walking to his room.

I ran up to dad and ask if I could take a shower. When he said yes I ran up to Rin, took her hand, and ran to the bathroom. "Come on Rin were taking a shower together," I said taking off my shirt.

"But why?"

"I don't know cause I feel like it and plus it doesn't matter, we seen each other naked before."

"Okay," she took off her shirt and bra to show off her A-cup breast. They were small, but at least she had some. I took off my pants and boxers and looked at Rin's face, she was red as a tomato.

"You like what you see Rin?" I laughed.

"Ye-yes," Rin muttered, while taking off her pants.

I turned on the shower water and stepped in, with Rin following me. I wished my hair while Rin washed her hair. I helped her wash her back because she told me she has problems washing her back. She wanted the clean my dick, so I let her. It grew in her hands while she was washing my cock. I washed her breast while she was cleansing my dick. I was about to moan before the water turned cold. Rin screamed and ran out, while I turned off the water and got us both a towel.

"Wow," was I managed to say.

"Yeah," Rin was also speechless, while putting on her pajamas.

I quickly put mine on and dragged Rin to my room. "You're sleeping with me tonight, because that's what couples do."

"Okay," Rin jumped into the right side in my bed.

I climbed in and watched her fall asleep on my chest. Watching her sleep made me drowsy, "Night Rin," I kissed her cheek, "and thanks for understanding me."

I hugged Rin closer to me and fell asleep under her warmth.

**I don't own vocaloid or mcdoanlds**

**So how do ya'll like the chapter I finished the chapter today, finished a few pages in my little manga, did some reading for my goals, and didn't finished my homework XD.**

**Well I hope your week will be great I might update around next week.**

**I read, draw, and come up with ideas for stories during class, but yet I cant do math? Oh well.**

**darkluscia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo whats up I started making this right after I got out of school **

**Rin**

I woke up on top of Len's chest. I grabbed the clock and looked at the time; it read 7:56 A.M. I jumped out of bed and yelled, "LEN WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I shook him until he woke up, startled. "LEN WERE GOING TO BE LATE HURRY!" when I finished saying that the jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran out of the door, probably to make breakfast. I put my lotion and deodorant on, grabbed some clothes and ran out of my room. After we had breakfast, brushed our teeth, put our shoes on, and grabbed our backpacks I noticed something, "Len, how are we going to get to school?"

Len's face was shocked, "I don't know," he stood there frozen.

"Dad is gone and we only got twenty minutes until were late. Where is mom?" I hated it but I was going to needs mom's help.

"Shes still gone, I wonder where she went." Len looked out the door.

"If we call dad he'll be mad, because we interrupted him," I walked towards Len. "You know what, we shouldn't go to school today we haven't missed a day of school this year. I think we should play hooky for one day. What do you think?"

Len studied me for a second to make up his mind. "I guess we should. We should think of it like a 3-day weekend."

"Good idea Len," I ran to my room to drop my books off. "so what do you want to do?" I asked seductively.

Len gave me and seductive smile, "you wanna finish that game?"

"Oh yes," I smiled and followed him to his room.

He turned the game on and played for a while, then handed the controller to me. After a while I got bored of the game and went to the kitchen. It read 9:45 on the stove's clock. "Len, I'm hungry," I whined.

"I don't blame you all we had was toast," his stomach grumbled, "what do you want to have?"

I sat on his lap, "oh I think you know what I want," I purred.

"Oh I see now," he picked me up, took me to his room and set me down on the bed. He got undress, he walked over to me with his boxers still on. He pinned me down on the bed.

I noticed that the curtains were open, "Len the curtains are opens, someone might see us."

He laughed, "My dear Rinny, it's a Monday. Everyone is either at work or school, and who would look through some random person's window? Don't worry," he stroked my hair leaning for a kiss.

He took off my shirt and bra, and stared at my breast. "Len stop staring there is nothing there."

He bended down and brought his mouth towards the right one and started to suck on it. His hand groped the other one. He pinched my breast, kissed it before going to the other one. After a while he got bored and took off his pants, I blushed when he showed off himself and put himself into my mouth. I kissed the head and put it back in my mouth. I licked his length while I played with his sack. I pumped him while he was in my mouth.

"Ahhhh Rin, ugh," he came into my mouth. I swallowed his seed and moaned.

Len took off my pants and undies (or should I say ripped them off) and position himself at my opening. "Rin if I hurt you just tell me to stop," Len breathed out.

"Ju-just fuck me Len," I moaned.

"Okay my princess, anything for you," he slid into me, taking my virginity.

I screamed with pleasure while he was pumping in and out. "Ah Len feels so good," I whispered.

I felt a wave of pleasure through my spine as my pleasure was at its peak. I and Len screamed other each other's name and I felt a warm liquid shot into me. '_Shit he isn't wearing a condom,_' I hissed at myself. After he finished cuming inside me, he pumped into me a few more times, before he collapsed right next to me.

He smiled at me and laughed, "That was fun, wasn't it?" he was putting an alarm on his phone, "we can rest for an hour, cause that must of took some energy from you."

He snuggled up against me and fell asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was scared, what would happen if I got pregnant? What would dad say? Would mom kill me for real? The most important question was, what would Len think? I mean he does love me, but he might not want to support me and the baby. '_No Len isn't like that,_' my brain told me. My brain was right Len never would do that, he tried his best not to leave me.

But the scariest feeling was that I felt like someone was watching us.

**Len**

When I woke up I saw Rin staring at me, with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Rin?" I sat up.

"Len, you didn't wear a condom," I froze after she said that. '_shit.'_

"Don't worry you can just take abortion and is your period coming up?"

"Its coming in like two days."

"Then I guess your fine," I wasn't sure if it was fine. "Rin you can take a shower while I get the place cleaned up."

"Ok Len," she ran out to get the shower ready.

I opened up the window and sprayed a bunch of perfumes to get rid of the stink. I made the bed and put clothes out for when Rin gets done with the shower. I sat there thinking about what happen in the past 2 hours. I was hungry, Rin turned me on, I had sex with her and I wasn't wearing a condom, now Rin is in the shower and I was cleaning up.

I looked at the time after I took my shower it was 1:00 P.M. I only had 2 hours before school ended and dad finds out that we didn't go to school. I dialed dad's number while Rin was making lunch. Dad's voicemail came, "Hi dad um we overslept and we missed school and we didn't want to bother you when you're working so um yeah."

"Was he mad?" Rin gave me worry eyes.

"No, it went to voicemail, but he might get mad."

"Fuck," Rin cursed, "Here is your grilled cheese," she handed me a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thanks," I bit into the grilled cheese; feeling worried what dad will do. He should be too mad, he never gets really mad.

**Sorry if this chapter was short and sucky but I had lots on my mind and school work **

**The lemon was really horrible please don't flame me.**

**Bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rin **

I sat on Len's bed while Len was talking to dad. A few minutes later of being scared, Len came into the room. "Dad wants to talk to you," Len hugged me.

I walked out of the door and into the living room, to see dad sitting on the couch. "Hey dad," I said with worry in my voice.

"Please sit down," he pointed to the couch. I sat down and listen to him. "So why weren't you at school today?"

I told him the story of waking up late and the fact there was no way to get to school. He sat there quietly on the couch, with his hands on his chin. When I finished telling the story he stared at me for a minute, and then called Len over. Len walked into the room and sat right next to me. Dad looked at Len, then at me, then back to Len again, and he continues the pattern for the next minutes, before opening his mouth to speak. "Just make sure you make-up the missing work, okay?"

Len nodded quietly, while I nod violently.

After the whole commotion about missing school, dad wanted to talk to us about mom. "I told the cops that mom is missing, and they said that they'll do everything they can to find her," dad's eyes tearing up and his voice had some cry in it. "All we can do now is pray and hope she will come back safely."

Mine and Len's eyes meet then went straight back to dad who excused himself to his room. We walked to Len's (or should I say our) room and sat on our beanbags.

Len sighed and lied down on the floor, while I stare at him. His closed his beautiful, blue, eyes, as if he was going to sleep, but he opened them. He sat up grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "lets go to the attic."

I jumped at that, "Len you know were not suppose to go there, it's like the pond outside."

He shrugged, grabbed my hand and led me towards to attic. We stood there at the attic door, with our flashlights in our hands. I looked at Len and told him to go in first. You can tell he was scared, you can't blame him, cause what happened a few years back.

**RANDOM AWESOME FLASHBACK (THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LOVE)**

It was a hot summer day and like some summer days kids were outside playing baseball. I was up to bat; you could see Len cheering me on while sucking on a banana ice-pop, Ted, the neighborhood bully, booing me out (like what he did to everyone else). As SeeU (no one really knew what her real name was) threw the ball, I felt energy in my arms, as I swung the bat. I hit the ball hard, as it flew into the air everyone's face (including Ted's) was awe struck. Until-

CRACK!

The baseball broke the attic window. From the awe face, that everyone had, turned into an 'uh oh' face. Everyone looked at me like, go get the ball so we could start playing. Truth is, the attic was scary, but Len went inside with me to get it. He held me hand as we went inside.

The inside was dark, but some light was peeking through the newly broken window. We weren't scared because of the witch and skeletons Halloween decorations or the cobwebs; we were scared of what was living inside of the attic.

"Squeak, squeak," something was moving behind the Christmas tree box.

You could easily tell Len was scared, because his hand we shaking like crazy. He grabbed the ball, threw it out of the window, and ran out of the attic with me. We hid in our room. "What will happen when mom finds out?" Len started to cry.

I looked at him, "we'll lie and say that Ted did it, he needs to be in trouble sometimes."

"But mom said to always tell the truth."

When mom came home she was mad, she first asked real quietly, "who did it?"

I lied and said that Ted did it. Len said that he broke it.

Mom looked at us and yelled, "ONE OF YOU IS LYING! TELL ME WHO DID IT BEFORE I SPANK BOTH OF YOU!"

I and Len were both crying we never saw mom this angry before. Mom looked at me and asked me if I did it, I nodded yes. She grabbed my hand and took me inside the attic. She rolled up my sleeves, took a sharp piece of the broken glass, and sliced each arm three times. When she finished my arms were covered in blood and I couldn't stop crying, she slapped me and whispered in my ear, "don't you ever do this again you got it?"

I quickly nodded and ran out before anything else happened.

That was the day mom started to abuse me.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Len quietly opened the door and place one foot on the other side of the door. He pulled us in.

"Do you think there are any rats in here?"

Len kept walking.

We walked to the window and looked out of it; no one was outside (no one ever comes out anymore). We looked at the old decorations that we never put up for the holidays anymore. Len walked towards an open box and took out a gun. I jumped back as he was holding it.

"There bullets in here, it might be useful sometime later on," he studied it.

He put it back in the box and walked towards the Christmas box.

**Len**

I walked toward to the old Christmas tree box and opened it. Inside was one of the nastiest things I ever have seen, there were dead rats, rat droppings, and rats running around. I screamed and ran out with Rin.

We hid in my closet for a while. Rin was about the fall asleep, until I tugged her, "don't sleep we only have about an hour till dinner."

"What are we having?"

"I don't know, I would ask dad if he wasn't crying his eyes out."

**So they had dinner and it was shower time (lemon time)**

"Dinner was good wasn't it?" Rin smiled as she took of her shirt.

"Yeah," I looked at her boobs, they gotten bigger.

I turned on the water and we got in. I couldn't control myself but I pinned her against the wall.

"Sis you're wet and naked, you dirty girl," I licked my lips.

"Len," she started to blush. "Having sex two times in a day, doesn't that make you dirty too?"

"I guess were both dirty then," I kissed her, pushing my tongue through her lips.

As our tongues played and explored in our mouths it was a charming moment but sadly air got in the way. When we broke for air a thin line of saliva, that connected our tongues, broke. I gave her one more lasting kiss before I went to her tasty neck. I bit a spot on her neck and started to suck on it. A cute little moan came from Rin as the love mark showed up. I hungrily looked at her growing breast I seized one and flicked the hard nipple before putting it in my mouth. I sucked on the nipple putting drawing circles around the nipple with my tongue. Rin put her hands on my damp her to rub it. When I finished my kiss I lied her down and spread her legs apart. I looked at her for an approval, when she nodded yes I slid it in.

When I entered Rin hissed. I waited for her to catch up; when she okayed me I slid my length into her more.

I started out with a slow rhythm but went faster. I earned musical moans from Rin and she earned mine.

Her hand gripped my hair tighter, and her breathing was slowing down, she must be-

"LEN! BABY! IM-IM GOING TO CU-CUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!" she screamed as her walls tighten around my penis to the point where I came.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" I cum shot out, filling her up to her brim and leaked out.

**End of crappy lemon**

She washed our hair and bodies, helped us get out of the shower, and got us dressed.

"I'm surprised you can walk," I looked at her as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah me too," she smiled.

"I forgot to wear a condom again."

"I better not get pregnant," she gave me a mean, yet worried look.

"You're getting your period soon and you peed a few minutes ago."

"Len," she sighed, "my pee comes out from a different hole."

I felt dumb, I didn't know that girls had three holes down there; I thought they only had 2.

"Len out of all people I thought you would know that."

"So your period will be our chance for a get out of jail free card."

"Yeah pretty much," silent tears were coming out of her eyes.

I wiped the tears away and told her, "Everything will be okay, don't think too much about it. Get some rest," I kissed her.

I stayed up until she fell asleep which was at 12 in the morning.

**The next morning **

The alarm clock woke us both up, I got dressed while Rin put some waffles into the toaster, and she came back and put on her clothes.

While we ate breakfast we noticed it was dad's day off and he wasn't here. "Do you think he ran away too?" Rin asked, while stuffing her mouth with waffles.

"I don't know, but he better come back so he can pay the bills"

After eating breakfast and brushing our teeth, we went the school.

Seven fun filled hours of random stuff because my sister is now in my class

**Sorry that it took super long (he he) to update I was grounded (like I said in the a/n) **

**Len had a dumb moment (everyone has them though) (and some people learned from this chapter that girls pee comes from a different hole) **

**Sorry that the chp was short and the lemon was crappy as crap.**

**Well what happened to dad?**

**WAIT DAMNMIT!**

**I been watching south park lately and I noticed Kenny is a lot like Len (for example they always die and they have blonde hair) I don't about the other character though maybe Rin can be Kyle and Miku can be Stan (just for a while)**

**Miku: OMG THEY KILLED LENNY**

**Rin: THOSE BASTARDS**

**I ruined it ;_;**

**Oh well tell me what you thought**

**Please? Please? IM BEGGING YOU**

**Okie dokie bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rin**

Len held my hand as we walked to his class. I was nervous, how am I going to pass the smart class when I barely make it through the dumb class.

"Len," I looked at his eyes, "I'm scared."

"Why? The people here are nice and sweet."

"My grades."

He looked at me and smiled, "if you need any help, I'll tutor you."

"Thanks Len," I hugged him.

"Hey I got a dentist appointment and won't be walking to the restaurant," Len smiled showing off his braces.

"Ok."

**Time skip**

Len was right the people here, they are really nice. I met this one boy named Piko Utatane. He has silver hair and blue eyes. Another girl name Miki became my friend, she has long red hair that goes down to her butt, red eye color, which I think are fake, and she barely has boobs (like me).

"So Len is your twin brother?" Piko asked me.

"Of course that was kinda of a stupid question," I told him.

"You're right, it was," Piko blushed.

"Why are you blushing Piko?" Miki laughed.

Forget Lily and Teto, these are my new friends and they are actually nice to me and not Len crazy.

"You guys are the greatest friends of all time," I cried.

Miki hugged me to calm me down. When I opened my eyes I saw Lily and Teto leaving the cafeteria, not noticing me as usual.

**Time skip again**

I was walking home alone because of Len's dentist appointment and Miku and Mikuo's grandma died. I got out of the school yard and decided to take the shortcut to the restaurant.

Miku's parents always told us to never go through the shortcut and now I know why. The shortcut was an ally with shady people, but I was already halfway through, so I kept going forward.

"Riiiiiiinnn honey," I heard my mom's voice. No, I'm just going crazy.

I saw a blonde, medium figure come out from the shadows. I was stunned, I couldn't move. She grabbed me, lifted up my skirt, and sliced my skin with a knife. She made about five cuts before going up farther.

Her finger rubbed my clitoris, "so you like it when Len touches you there?

_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop please_, I mumbled in the head.

"You demon bitch having sex with my son," she snarled, rubbing faster. _I knew someone was watching us._

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THROUGH THE WINDOW?" I yelled at her, and then I got slapped, hard.

"SHUT UP!" she sliced my right leg, then pushed me away, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WHORE!"

I ran as fast as I could to the restaurant, dad and Len were there. I tried to wipe the blood from showing. I got into the car and gave Len a hug, he noticed something.

When we got home we went into our room (yes I said it our room (formerly Len's room)).

"What's wrong Rin?" Len asked.

"Mom saw us having sex," I lifted up my skirt to show to cuts.

His eyes widen, he kissed each the wounds and said, "Did she do anything else?"

"She touched my clitoris," Len eyes widen as he slid down my skirt and undies, kissed my clitoris, and pulled them back up.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," Len said, coldly.

"Len don't you'll get in trouble and be taken away from me. I don't want to be alone," I started to cry. I leaned on his chest and he stroked my hair, calming me down. He was so warm; I didn't want to move from this position.

"Okay Rin hush, we have to get these cuts cleaned off."

"No, its warm here. Can we stay like this for five minutes?"

he smiled, and kept rubbing my hair, "if you want I'll stay like this forever."

He smiled at me as I fell asleep.

**Len**

I can't believe she fell asleep.

I can't believe mom did this to her.

I can't believe it's not butter. (**a/n idk where it came from tell me if you saw it coming)**

But on a serious note mom promised me she would stop. Lying bitch. I moved Rin to the pillow and got up. I went to get some disinfectant for her wound. "This is going to sting Rin," I mumbled. When I put it on her, her face showed pain then went away. I sat there for the next hour, thinking about how I'm going to get my revenge. The gun in the attic could distract her while Rin calls the police, or I call the police before I get the gun, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect my love. Speaking of her, she woke up.

She looked around, then up at me and smiled, "hi Lenny."

"Hey sweetie," I kissed her lips.

"Hey Len, guess what happened at school today."

"Hmmm?" I felt happy and worried.

"I made new friends!" she smiled happily.

"Really?" I hugged her tightly, "who are they?"

"Piko and Miki," she beamed. Miki is okay, but it's Piko I'm worried about. If he makes a move on her, he's dead.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" I asked her.

"How we don't have a car?"

"Dad can take us to some restaurant saying it's a brother-sister bonding thing."

"Oh we'll be bonding all right," she winked at me. I started to get hard.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked, "Can't be anything too expensive."

"I want burgers, how about Ted's*?"

"Are you trying to kill my wallet? How about steak and shake?" I suggested.

"Sure I never have been there."

"Neither have I," I went to dad and asked him if we could go to steak and shake.

"Why not kids," he went to get the car started.

"Come on Rin lets go," I told her, while she was getting her shoe on.

When we got into the car I felt happy, it was going to be great.

**Sorry the short chapter**

***Ted's Montana's grill I been there before I liked it and I like the way there ice is crushed. But then I get stomach problems after a while.**

**I never been to steak and shake before so umm tell me how it is for the next chapter.**

**Did you really see the butter thing coming up?**

**Next chapter is the restaurant.**

**I don't own anything ok? **

**Bye bye**

**Review please.**

**This is exactly 1,086 words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to ' for telling how the restaurant is. I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn.**

**Chapter 9**

**Len**

When we got into the steak and shake it was an 80's style restaurant, black and white checkered flooring, red cushion seats, and some 80's nick-knacks.

We took our seats and decided what to eat. "Rin what would you like to eat?"

"Ummm just a normal burger and fries, and a shake afterwards," Rin looked up from the menu.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin," repeated her name because I love it.

"What am I asking for too much?" she asked.

"No, your name is just beautiful, like you," I gazed into her eyes. There was an old man watching us, giving us a disgusted look, then walked away mumbling something about fucked up relationships. "You're the fucked up one old man," I mumbled.

"Len?"

"Oh, nothing sweetheart, I was just thinking about old people," I told her.

The waitress took our orders and took our menus.

"Hey Len why do they take our menus if people are going to have dessert later on?"

"Hmm, I think that the waiter thinks they memorized the menu and they also ask if they want dessert," I was confused on that subject to and I probably confused her too.

It was silent for a few minutes; I gazed into her eyes for a while, until her face went into a scared expression.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I asked, she pointed to her door, which just closed, to show that Lily, Teto, and some other people.

"Don't worry Rin they won't do anything I'm here," I held her hand.

"Okay," Rin looked to the side.

The waiter came by with our food. Rin picked up a fry to show me the size difference between the fry and her pinky. "It's so small, just like your dick," she giggled which was obviously a joke, my dick is 4inches.

She dipped the fry into the ketchup and ate it.

"Is it good?" I asked her.

"It's okay…. I guess," she mumbled.

Rin finished before, mainly because I'm a slow eater.

"Hurry up slowpoke," she stuck her tongue out at me, I stuck mine back at her.

I didn't feel like eating anymore, after we paid for our food, we waited for dad to pick us up. I looked at her chest, as I lay my head down to her chest. She looked at me and blushed. She ran a hand through my hair, and then rubbed the top of my head.

"Len," she whispered in my ear.

"Yes Rin?"

"Can we have sex tonight?" when she asked her question, I felt myself become hard.

"Rin I just got hard so maybe-"

"Yeah Len I can feel it, rock hard," she cut me off.

"Well if I'm still hard by the time we get home, I'll give you your wish."

Rin giggled as dad pulled up. "Hey kids how was your date," oh fuck he ruined it.

"Dad, it's not a date, we're twins," is sighed as I climbed into car.

"Ok then, sibling bonding time."

"That's better, I guess," I was still hard.

When we got home I locked the door, and pinned Rin down to the bed.

"Oh my, is our Lenny still rock hard?" she giggled under me.

"I'm the hardest I have ever been you want to feel?" I pulled down my pants showing off my friend.

Rin moved her hand towards my penis, when she rubbed my head I started to moan. My moan gave her motivation to go faster. Her hands were going up and down my shaft; I could feel myself getting bigger in her hands. She kissed my tip, and then put the whole head into her mouth. The licking and pumping was all too much for me, I was reaching my peak.

"Rin….. I'm-I'm gonna CUM!" I came in her mouth, her cheeks filled with my seed.

She swallowed it, "mmmmm yummy Lenny."

I look at her beautiful pussy, she was wet, "seems like you're excited," I pointed to her pussy.

"Oh yeah, look who came in my mouth," she pointed to my dick.

"Well little Len just loves you."

She started to laugh, "Little Len, Len you make me laugh. Well I guess this will be little Rin," she pointed to her pussy.

"Well then maybe little Len should play with little Rin," I position myself at her.

"I think little Rin will like that," Rin winked.

"But they got to be quiet or the big scary monster will hear," I put my lips to my mouth.

I entered her, and she muffled a scream. She gave me thumbs up to keep going. I went into my steady rhythm. She moaned my name out, which made me go faster.

"Len, Len ohmigod, Len you are like a god," she breathy moaned.

A few minutes later her walls started to get tight around little Len. I looked at Rin's face her face was in bliss.

"God Rin I'm about to cum," but then I forgot the condom wasn't on, so I pulled out quickly and my seed got everywhere.

"Len, why did you pull out?"

"I didn't have a condom on," I looked away from her.

**Rin**

I can't believe Len forgot the condom, again! I wanted to slap him for forgetting, but I think that would be a bit harsh.

"We'll take a shower in the morning okay?" Len asked.

"Okay."

He kissed my and fell asleep, I feel asleep a few minutes afterwards.

I woke at 5 A.M. when Len woke me up me, "wake up Rin time for a shower," he lightly shook me.

"Five more minutes please?" I asked groggily.

"No can do Rin, if I let you it will be five minutes again." He had a point there.

"Okay."

He turn on the water to warm and pulled me in. our shower was about 15 minutes long. We dried ourselves off and got ready for school. Miku's mom picked us up like usual.

This was a same old boring day, except that Len was in my class.

**Time skip to lunch.**

"You look sleepy Rin, what's wrong?" Miki rubbed my head.

"I woke up early," I yawned out.

"Oh, well at least we have a month of school left then it's SUMMER BREAK!" Piko started to dance around in his seat.

I couldn't wait for spring break, because of no homework, teachers bullies, but I won't be win Piko and Miki, and plus summer gets boring after the 2nd week, unless you're on a cruise or something, it gets boring. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked again.

"Summer going to be boring," I put my head to the table.

They looked at each other to come up with a decision, "you can always come to our house and do stuff."

"Oh ok thanks," I smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Len staring at Piko, to see if he was going to make a move on me. I smiled and waved to him, he saw me, waved back, and blew me a kiss. I blew him a kiss back.

**Yay im done and stuff like that. Thanks to all the people who told me what it's like. Thankies.**

**Well I'm almost done I might do two more chapters then I'll be done forever (maybe)**

**I think there is too many fan fics about Rin being prisoner and Len being the rapist. I think it should be Rin the rapist and Len the sex toy. I think I'll do something like that after this one**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone enjoy. I don't own Wal-Mart, face book, or vocaloids mainly because I'm not rich.**

**So yeah read it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Rin**

About two months passed and it's now summer. Miku and Mikuo went to Japan for about a month. Lily was hospitalize because of a car accident. Teto got a boyfriend, had sex, and is now pregnant. Piko and Miki had parties all the time with me. Mom still hasn't come home yet and hasn't seen me since she sliced me. Me and Len, well we had sex a few times. Everything is good.

"Summer is so boring," Len groaned, flopping himself on the bed.

I laughed while rubbing his hair, "I agree it's starting to get boring."

For about a week there was nothing to do. We just lye around and took naps.

We held hands and decided to take a walk. The street where we live on use to be so full of laugher and happiness when we were kids, but now it's sad and quiet.

"What happened to this place?" I asked Len.

"Everyone moved, remember?"

He was right, first SeeU moved then Lola, then the rest. I, Len, and a few others are still here, but after a while we grew apart.

We kept walking around, after 30 minutes of walking my stomach started to hurt. _Must be just cramps._ Len held my hand smiling; I loved it when he smiled it made me feel happy that he's happy. All of a sudden we were in town.

"Len how did we get here so fast by walking?" I asked him.

"Magic," he said, waving his hands around like a magician.

I laughed as Len walked me to Wal-Mart.

"Len why are we here?"

"I don't know," he kissed me, right in the middle in the store.

A pregnant lady came by having an 'awwwwww' face. She whispered to herself, "I'm glad I'm having twins," while walking away.

Some religious people came by holding their holy book and screaming at us, "INCEST IS WRONG! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!" after a while the employees kicked those people out of the store.

I noticed some people took pictures, great it's going to be all over facebook. Len simply ignored them (like a boss). He came back with a box of pocky, "this is for you," he handed me the box.

"But aren't you going to pay for it?"

"Yeah I am, but you can hold it."

After we left I opened the box and put one end in my mouth. Len looked at me, "oh so you wanna play? As long we don't choke," he took a bite oh the other end. We started to bite the stick towards each other. A few seconds later we kissed each ending our game. We broke the sweet kiss and swallowed what was in our mouths.

"I love you Len," I held his hand as we walked home, but I felt a bit funny.

When I got home I started to feel nausea, I ran to the toilet to vomit, I couldn't stop vomiting, I puked out all I ate today. Len ran towards me, held me, cleaned me up, and put me to bed.

"Here is a bucket, just in case you get sick again," he sat on the bed, rubbing my hair and kissed my nose.

I couldn't help to think but, "Len can you go to the store and buy me pregnancy test?"

His eyes widen, "sure thing," he kissed my nose and ran out.

When he was gone for good, I couldn't help myself but to cry. I can't be a mother I'm only 14. What will everyone think of me? It's not Len's fault for not wearing a condom, it's mine I keep forgetting to take my pill. Our baby might be mental, due to genes and junk like that. What will Len's reaction be? The worse thought came to my mind: what if mom finds out, will she beat me and the baby? My life is screwed.

But what happens if it's negative? Then I guess everything will be okay.

But even if it is positive I will love my baby to death and I'm pretty sure Len will too.

Len came home with the test, "how are you feeling?"

"Bit nausea, did you get me it?"

"Sure did 99% accurate, takes five days to get results, and it's a pee test," he handed me the box. "Do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

"No Len, I'm fine," I walked to the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet, following the instructions. _Okay it's now or never._ I could hear Len standing outside; I need to ask him something, "Len?"

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"If I am having a baby, will you love it?"

"It's a part of you and a part of me, so of course I love it, forever."

"Len, what about mom?" I worriedly asked.

It was silent for about a minute, and then Len said, "if she touches you or the baby in a harmful manner I'll kill her." It was silent again.

"Okay Len I'm going to do this, so can you please back off?"

His voice seemed hurt, "okay".

I peed on the test; I came out a minute later (after flushing and washing my hands of course). "Do you have anywhere to put this," I held up the test.

Len came by and put it in a zip lock bag.

"Only five more days till we find out," I said anxiously.

Len looked worried at me, "don't worry babe, it will be all right," he kissed me tenderly on the lips.

Only five days.

**Len**

I am totally freaking out right now. Rin might be pregnant and I'm going to be the father. I tried my best not to have a mental breakdown in wall-mart. I was shaking like crazy, one man even asked me if I was okay, then he saw the tests and quickly walked away. I ran home as fast as I can, but before I opened the front door I thought, _what about mom? If she put her hands on my child and/or Rin harmfully, I will kill her. I don't care if I do go to prison (well I somewhat care), as long as Rin and hopefully my child are safe._

Rin was lying on bed, looking a bit pale. I handed her to box and told her all about it. She went to the bathroom and asked me the very important thing, _Len will you love the child?_

I knew the answer I'll love the child as much as I love Rin in a non-sexual way. I told her my answer and she seemed happy for a while. Then she asked me about mom, I told everything that was on my mind.

Rin came back a few mintues later and we put the test in a bag. I kissed her tenderly.

Only five days.

**So um yeah im done sorry it took long, school, work, etc.**

**I need YOUR help! Should Rin be pregnant ? because I have trouble doing eenie meanie miney moe.**

**So um Rilliane l'austriche I haven't been doing my story for a year I started on 1-6-12 and its 5-14-12 that is like 5 months not even half a year.**

**]and I didn't put what religion the people were since some people's feeling would be hurt, but all religions do that pretty much.**

**I'll be updating a week after school end so like the 29th of May, unless I don't get much help with Rin having her baby or not.**

**I don't know much about pregnancy.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yep here we are you guys have voted. And sorry for those who didn't get what they wanted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**Rin**

**Five days later…**

I woke up by Len's side; I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Then I remembered _the test_.

"LLLLLEEEEEEENNNNN WAKE UP!" I screamed at him, thus making him wake up startled.

"What's wrong Rin?" he was scared.

"Sorry Len, but the test."

His eyes grew wide, and then went serious as he got up to see the test. He walked to the table, where the test is, he picked it up and froze.

I got worried "Len?" he stayed still. I got up, "Len?"

"Do you want to know the results?" his voice was shaky and scared.

I got scared._ Was it positive or negative? I'm scared. _"Len tell me," I was shaking.

After a long pause Len opened his mouth, "positive," he whispered.

"What!" I fell to the ground, crying. I never have been so scared in my life.

Len hugged me and started to cry with me, whispering, "I'm going to be a father, I'm going to be a father."

"Len, I'm going to be a mother, I'm scared. What are we going to do about dad?"

"We are going to tell him, the worst thing he can do is…" Len stood there thinking, "well he might get it aborted then separate us, and maybe abuse us." He hung his head low. "Rin, do you?"

"Do I what?" I was getting scared what he was going to say.

"Abort it."

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!" I slapped him. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M ABORTING IT!"

That's what dad heard, "what is going on in her and what are you aborting Rin?"

I looked at Len, and then back at dad, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide, "did you get raped?" I shook my head. "Then who is the father?" he stopped being worried then slowly became angry.

I took a step back and looked at Len, who stood up, "I'm the father and if you got a problem with it, deal it with me."

Dad looked around like he thought Len was joking, but saw the truth in Len's eyes. "Len," he said in a quiet voice, "get the fuck in my room."

Len gave me a hopeful look, and then walked out. Dad gave me a look then closed the door. A few moments later shouting could be heard.

It was hard to hear and I could only hear bits and pieces of it.

"WHAT THE FUCK Len? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?"

"BECAUSE…..HER!"

"THAT DOESN'T DO SHIT! YOU FUCKED HER NOW SHE IS PREGNANT SHE IS ONLY FOURTEEN"

There was a long pause.

"WELL MAYBE RIN WON'T ABUSE HER CHILD LIKE WHAT MOM DID!" Len just said it.

It was quiet for the while when they weren't yelling. About a half hour later dad opened the door.

"Get in the living room, Rin."

I sat close by Len. Dad looked at us both, "Rin does mom really abuse you?"

"Yes dad she does," I lifted my shirt to let him look at my back," it was a big scar a few years back. "Mom did that."

Dad was at a lost for words, "I'm sorry Rin dear, I didn't know. But about the baby, we will go see if she really is pregnant and we'll talk from there."

We went out the door to go to the doctors.

**At the doctors **

"Len, I'm scared," he hugged me.

"Don't worry babe it will be alright," then he whispered in my ear, "Do you think dad had a problem with that fact that we're twins?"

I shrugged, I didn't know either.

"Miss. Rin Kagamine?" the nurse called.

I simply got up and went with the nurse with Len of course.

**Len**

I am going to be a father… holy fuck. Dad yelled at me in his room about it, when he asked why I had sex with her and got her pregnant. I just simply yelled, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER**!"**

After more shouting I decided to tell the truth, "WELL MAYBE RIN WON'T ABUSE HER CHILD LIKE WHAT MOM DID!"

Dad froze, "does mom really abuse her?"

I was hurt, "yes, remember the time when he had Japanese night?" he nodded a yes. "Well mom hit her and snapped at her that she couldn't have dinner, she wasn't sick. There was this other happened about two months ago. Mom _sexually _abused her; she touched Rin down there and sliced her leg. Didn't you see the blood? I tried everything I could to make Rin feel the best she could, I even went to mom and told her to stop or I would do something about it. That's why she is missing."

Dad was at a lost for words, he went out the door. I followed him, he got Rin. She sat on the couch by me; she knew what's going on. Dad asked her the question,

"Yes dad she does," she turned around, lifted up her shirt, to show her back. There was one big scar that mom gave her.

Dad now knew about that happened between mom and her. "I'm sorry Rin dear, I didn't know. But about the baby, we will go see if she really is pregnant and we'll talk from there."

**At the doctor's room**

Me and Rin waited for the results to see if she was really pregnant and if I was the father. If she was pregnant then I would defiantly be the father because I was the only man to ever had sex with her.

"Ok good or bad news," the doctor came in, after about an hour of waiting. "Rin you are three weeks pregnant and Len you are the baby's father."

It was true at 14½ years old I was going to be a father.

"What about school will Rin still go?"

"Well she will be experiencing lots of pain and embarrassment, but it will be her choice, until she has the child. She will be taking care of the baby all the time, unless she puts the baby up for adoption," the doctor.

"No," Rin said, "I'm going to keep my baby," she held her tummy.

"Oh, okay miss.," the doctor looked at her for a second, and then back at me, "will you do anything to keep the baby and her safe, promise?"

That was a dumb, important question, "of course I will."

"Good at least your better than most teen parents. Okay I need to tell you about the child's mental problems," we were both paying attention. "Since you are identical twins, there is a 50% chance that the baby will be seriously mental but the other 50% will be that the child will just have ADHD, ADD, or something else." The doctor finished. Me and Rin looked at each other. "_it is only 50/50% chance Rin,_" I tried to tell her that using telepathy.

"I know Len," she looked at me and smiled, "I'm sure the baby will be beautiful."

"Of course it will be, after all it will look exactly like us."

"And people will be mistaking for creepy identical looking brothers or sisters."

I giggled a bit at that, "yeah."

"Len we have to learn how to be good parents for the child," Rin held my hand as we left.

"Yeah we need our child to be successful."

Rin stopped walking, "Len I'm not going to school anymore, but for me and the baby can you keep going to school?"

I paused for a second, "of course I'll go to school for you, in fact I'll home school you."

"Thanks Len, but you have to be home when I need you to, okay?"

"Of course," I put an arm around her, while we walk to the car.

Dad was in the car waiting for us, "so is she?"

We nodded yes, "three weeks and Len is the father," Rin said softly.

"We need to talk," dad stepped on the pedal.

I got scarred about what the talk is going to be about. When we got into the house I asked him, "is the talk about me and Rin and the fact that were twins."

"That is a part of the talk, but there are some other things I need to say."

That's when I started to fear.

***yawn* im sleepy**

**sorry if you didn't want her pregs, but I thought a Kagamine baby would be cute.**

**And speaking of Kagamine, I got a Kagamine, Rin&Len shirt at the mall. I was walking around and bumped into it. I started to cry at my mom to buy it, and she bought because it is like the first time I ever picked out my own shirt. I bought it at f.y.e if you wanted to know 17$ and they have Miku stuff too.**

**Now lets fight over what the baby's gender will be, I think it should be a girl.**

**Now I hoped you liked it.**

**If you read this review it.**

**Darkluscia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rin is having a baby! Yay!**

**Chapter 12**

**Len**

I and Rin sat together on the couch, with my hand on Rin's tummy. Dad stared at us like he did a few hours ago. "Come on hurry lets get this over with," I mumbled under my breath, my heart racing.

"So Rin is pregnant," he turns to her, "what are you going to do? I think you are too young so maybe you should abort it."

Rin almost turned red, "NOOOOOOO!" she screams, "I'M KEEPING IT AND I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HURT THE BABY I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM!" this is the angriest outburst Rin has ever done in her life. She was serious about our baby.

Dad was at lost at words, so he changed the subject, "so how are you going to support the baby?"

He was right I had no job, and I only had 150 dollars on me.

"I don't know how," I sighed.

He stared at us for a while, "well you can stay here until you can support a family." I guess I'm getting a job soon. Dads spoke again, "and don't you know it is forbidden for you guys to be doing things like that?"

Rin and I looked at each other, she looked worried. I rubbed her back to calm her down a bit.

"I never had a problem with incest, but if your mother found out….. Oh shit. Well if mom shows up I'll do something about it. Oh I almost forgot when is the baby due date?"

I thought for a second, "Its July 28th, nine months from now will be around April 28th."

Dad looked at the ceiling for a second and then back at us, "well you got till sometime around the 28th to name the baby and get everything ready when the baby comes."

Dad dismisses us and sent us to our room. We sat on our bed comforting each other. I kissed her. She smiled silently at me.

She hugged me, "what will we tell Miku and Mikuo?"

"We'll tell them, they're our best friends they'll understand," I whispered into her ear.

"What are going to name the baby? I heard the baby starts to hear around the 20th week," she lied down on the bed.

"Well we'll just get an ultrasound around the 18th week and from there we'll have to fight over what the name will be." Rin looked at me funny, "or we can discuss like civilized people what our love's name will be." Rin smiled as I tried to do the fake British accent.

"Nice try Len, you only wish you could, but you can do better than me," she held her tummy, which was just a tiny little bump, which was hard to see unless you look at her very closely.

I looked at the clock, 4:17 P.M. damn we where in the doctor's office for a while. My stomach growled I didn't have breakfast or lunch due to surprises about the baby, but I bet Rin is starving and plus she needs to eat extra for the baby.

"Are you hungry Rin?" her head snapped towards me.

"Yes, feed me, FEED ME!" she started to scream.

"Okay love I'll go see if dad is making anything," I left the room to go to the kitchen.

On my way there I remembered the day I confessed to her, it seemed like a long time ago, but it only was about 4 months ago. And now she is pregnant I was planning for pregnancy when we were like twenty-five or something. Oh well we're having a baby.

I walked into the kitchen smelling, food cooking. It smelled like hamburgers. "Hi dad."

"Bastard," dad mumbled.

"What?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't talking to me.

"Bastard you dirty bastard," I froze, speechless. "I to think I loved you. You got my daughter pregnant and she is only fucking fourteen years old," he swatted a hot spatula at me. He missed the first swat but the second hit me and burned my skin.

'_God he probably hates me_,' I thought, but then I saw the empty bottles of bud light everywhere. '_Oh shit he's drunk._'

I ran out of the room before he could do anything else. I got into the room and fell to the ground, "damn this burn," I squeezed my arm, where the burn is.

Rin jumped off the bed and ran towards me, "Len what happened, how did you get that?" she pointed at the burn.

I wanted to say that I and dad were playing sword fight with hot spatulas, but that is something I would say at school. "Dad was drunk and swatted me with the spatula. Do go near him Rin; I'll get the food soon.

She looked scared, "okay Len I'll try my best to but we need to clean that burn up."

She took me to the bathroom, splashed some cool water on skin, then cleaned the burn with the alcohol stuff, it burned, and then she patched it up with a band-aid.

"There all better," she kissed me.

"Well I better go get the food," I kissed her back, "don't want the baby any you to go hungry."

Dad wasn't in the kitchen, the burgers were all done, but something seemed strange. I grabbed a burger and took a bite out of it, it tasted like beer. '_He was trying to kill the baby. It's not safe here anymore.' _I threw the burger away, went to the fridge, and made three sandwiches.

"Here sweetheart," I handed her a sandwich. She took a bite out of the sandwich. She looked so cute eating the sandwich I can't let her live like this. "Rin in a week Miku and Mikuo will be coming back and you'll be a month through only eight more months to go." I kissed her sweetly.

"Len I now you're happy and scared, but you are acting very strange why?"

"Rin," I got serious, "do not eat or drink anything dad gives you, in fact only eat or drink what I gave to you. Dad made hamburgers and lots of beer was in it, I'm surprised I'm not drunk. I'm sorry for being overprotective; I just want our little love to be okay."

She closed her eyes humming a familiar tune. It took me a while to remember it was a lullaby our mom sang to us when we were babies, Last night good night.

'_Last night, Good night__  
>Last night, Good night<em>_  
>This night, I'll hold your<em>_  
>Hand tight and go to sleep<em>_  
>Good night,'<em> I singed with her humming.

She held me tight, rubbed my hair, and gently fell asleep.

"Sleep peacefully Rin," I looked at her tiny little bump, I couldn't but to smile, "you sleep peacefully too little love," I kissed her bump.

**Rin**

I woke, feeling a bit wet. I looked down to see Len's head on my chest, drooling. I giggled while playing with his hair. He woke up a bit later, acting confused, then looks up and smiles.

"I love you both," he gave me a big kiss.

I joined in with the kiss, he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let him in. he searched my mouth, running over my teeth, rubbing the roof, and playing with my tongue. He was a master at this, but we had to break it for air.

He started to kiss my neck, leaving about three love bites. His trail of saliva trailed down to my shirt, where it dried up.

"Len I am pregnant, I don't we should be doing this," I got scared, "what about the baby?"

"Well you can do cowgirl or I can be careful."

"Len but I don't want to have sex right now; I'm not in the mood."

I got up, why am I not turned on? '_I feel like eating some cheese right now_. _Maybe Len can make something with cheese_.'

"Hey Len I want something with lots of cheese for breakfast, like very, very cheesy omelets."

Len gave me a confused look, "Okay, let's go to the kitchen," he got up, took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

He turned on the stove to make the omelets. He added lots of cheese, just like what I wanted.

I whispered to my tummy, even though the baby couldn't hear yet, "daddy is making you yummy breakfast, I bet you're hungry."

Len smiled as he handed the plate to me, "I made it a bit bigger for you," he rubbed my belly.

We ate in silence; Len was mainly staring at my belly.

"So when are we buying diapers and stuff? I decided to start a conversation.

"When we find out the baby's gender. So I'm going to try out for a job at Wal-Mart, I'll at least make minimum wage."

"Which is how much?" I always wondered how much was minimum wage was.

"$7.25 per hour, but that is for federal, but in Florida it's $7.67. Wal-Mart pays a bit more than minimum wag so maybe $8 an hour," Len explained to me.

"Oh is it good?"

"Hmm twenty-one times eight equals to about $168, before taxes, $144 after taxes."

"That's a lot right?"

"That's about $576 a month, so we can buy the baby a bed for $160, a car seat for about $110, and a stroller for about $50 at Babies R Us. Rin we need to save some of the money for a place to live," he tried his best to make me understand what he was saying.

"So we are spending about," I did the math for a second,$342.40 the first month?" I think my brain just turned in mush.

"Yep just about," he got up from his chair, "well I'll go out and try out for the job. Be careful around dad, oh and if I'm not back around lunchtime I'll be bringing back some lunch for you," he kissed me tenderly as he left.

What am I going to do today?

**Yep Lenny is getting a job hooray for manly Len at Wal-Mart.**

**Yeah that was a lot of math, my brain died on me.**

**Like I said I don't know anything about pregnancy**

**See you again**

**Darkluscia. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Len**

**At Wal-Mart**

So it seems I got the job. Even though it's a pretty crappy job, I'm pretty proud of myself. My first job was to organize the shelves in the kid toys department and also take care of the customer's needs. When I got there everything was very disorganize, girl toys were all over the floor and the boy toys were in the girl's shelves.

"I know my child will never be like this," I said to my self.

I started to pick up the toys and organized everything before a woman came by and asked me to help her find the diaper aisle. I escorted her to the baby aisle, and then I noticed her belly, pregnant, just like Rin.

I walked back to the toy department, to find a little boy messing up the aisles and making a little girl cry.

"Hey kid," I went up to him, "I was in the middle of cleaning this."

He stuck out his tongue at me, "you're not the boss of me."

"Ok then, where are you're parents?" the kid probably ran off when his parents weren't looking, "they must be worried about you."

"They're getting food and they said they'll pick me up here."

"Okay then just don't make a mess, put back what you got out, I'm trying to clean."

The parents came by and took the boy and girl and thanked me for watching them. I finished cleaning and went to my next station.

Needless to say the day was long and hard, but the paycheck is worth it at the end of the week.

I walked home and looked at my watch; it was 2:00 P.M. I ran faster towards home, Rin must be hungry. When I got home I told myself to bring my bike to work next time.

"Rin I'm home," I walked into our room the see Rin trying to put a diaper on a baby doll. "That's cute," I kissed her.

"I already ate," she stated, "but not much."

"oh do you want me to make something for you?"

"yes, hey Len I need to go to Haku's house to tell her about the baby," Rin put the baby doll.

I made us some chicken sandwiches, and then went to Haku's house. Rin knocked on the door, Haku's mom answered it.

"hello ma'am can we talk to Haku?" Rin asked.

"why sure she's upstairs, but be careful she hasn't seen anyone since school got out," she lets us in.

we walked to Haku's room, it looked it bit cleaner. "hey haku," I called out.

Haku was lying on her bed, "Len? Rin? Is that you guys?" she turned around, she looked very loney.

"haku," Rin put her hands on Haku's shoulders, "we really need to talk."

"ok sure, just sit down," she pointed to and mini coach, "can I get you anything to drink?"

"ummm yes water for both of us," I answered for Rin.

"ummm all I got is sprite, that's close enough," she handed us a sprite. "so what do you want to talk about?"

"Haku umm I'm ummmm," Rin just couldn't say it, so I said it for her.

"Rin is pregnant," Haku dropped her soda.

"What! Did she get raped? Who is the father?" Haku started to freak out.

"Len is the father," Rin whispered loud enough for Haku to hear.

When Haku heard that she got very pissed, "LEN FUCKING KAGAMINE HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR SISTER PREGGERS!" she almost slapped me but Rin got in the way and took the hit.

"RIIINNNN!" I help her up and got out of there.

I took her to the park and sat her down on a swing, "are you and the baby okay?"

"Yeah we're okay," Rin hugged me and started to cry.

"It seems Haku doesn't accept the fact, we'll just keep our distance from her." I held her tight.

"I'm scared about Miku and Mikuo, if Haku acted like that they might too," she held tighter.

"It will be okay trust me, whatever happens you'll still have me," I kissed her lips.

"Len can you push me?"

"Anything for you," I got behind her and pushed the swing.

"Higher Lenny, higher!" she laughed.

"Ok, but hold on," I pushed harder, she went higher. I could see myself doing this with my son/daughter in the next few years.

My family is going to mean the world to me.

**Rin**

After a while Len tired himself out from pushing.

I got off the swing, "can I push you?"

Len sat on the swing, "sure, but do push yourself too hard."

I started out with small, light pushes, and then went a bit harder and before I knew it I was tiring myself out. How can you wear yourself out from pushing a swing?

"I think we should go home," I laughed until I was out of breath.

"Yeah we probably should," he pointed to the sun, which was setting.

"Wow, what time is it?" I asked amazed, about how time flies.

We got home about thirty minutes later, Len made up a light dinner of veggies and sandwiches. "Thank you Len," I kissed him after dinner.

He looked confused, then noticed, "Welcome love," he kissed back.

I went to take my bath; I put my bubble bath in, and then went into the tub. Len knock on the door and came in.

"Can I get in?" he pointed to the bath.

"Oh yeah," I scooted a bit so he can get in.

He seemed relaxed in the tub, his eyes were closed and a smile was on his face. But I noticed something peeking from the bubbles, I swished some bubbles around to find out it was Len's penis floating, a penis that wasn't erected. I became horny and wanted to change that fact, but Len looks so calm and happy. I got on top of Len's lap, thus making his penis go down. Len opened his eyes, kissed me, and rubbed my belly. I started to bounce on him so he can get the idea; well turns out his penis did slightly, but him: not so much.

"Goddamnit I want sex, I'm so horny right now," I stopped bouncing.

"Rin it might hurt the baby," he shifted a bit.

"You won't hurt it, just come on. Just pull out before cumming, I don't want another baby," I lied on my back just a bit.

Len kissed me with hunger and passion; he started to lick my bottom. I opened my mouth to let him in, his tongue shot into my mouth. He started to play with my tongue; he played with my mouth with fierce passion. After a while we broke for air, he skipped my neck and went straight for my breast. I moaned out his name, when he started to chew on my nipples. His trail of spit traveled down to my belly button, while chew and sucking on the right breast, he fondled and pinched the left one. I moaned his name again. After the breast he didn't play with my clit, licked it, or stuck a finger in. he went straight for the sex.

"like always Rin tell me to stop if I'm hurting you," he gave me a passion kiss.

"just go," I cried out, I wanted, no needed Len inside me, I need to cum.

He pushed into me, earning a loud moan from me. Thank god dad was out with his friends, or we would have been killed. I gave him the signal to go. He started out slow and kept that way for a while, probably because he didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Len go faster, it will be okay," I squeezed his arms.

He went faster and used more length. He was amazing being all sexy. I moaned out his name, I knew I was going to cum soon. A few more thurst and I felt it.

"Len," I moaned out, "I…I think i-I'm going to c-COME!"

My walls became tight around him and I squirted my cum all over him and some leaked into the tub. He pulled out and grunted as his cum got everywhere, my face, a bit on himself, and most of it was floating in the tub. The water became a bit warmer due to our love making. We stayed in there for a while, holding each other, until the water became cold.

We went to bed and slept peacefully in each others arms.

**About a week later…**

"Rin I'm home!" he ran into our room.

We knew today was the day, the day we tell Miku and Mikuo about our baby. We were both frightened about what will happen.

Len put his baby check into a jar of money we saved up for the baby, "are you ready to go?"

I nodded.

"It will be okay trust me."

We were at their door, Len knocked it and Miku came to the door.

"Hey guys," she smiled cheerfully.

"Welcome back Miku," I handed her a small present.

"Wha-, for me? Come inside," she let us in.

She should us all her pictures and told us all about her trip. It was very… boring.

"Hey Miku I need to tell you something," I got up.

"Oh what is it?"

My stomach started to fell horrible again and I started to become dizzy. I ran towards the bathroom to throw up. After all the nasty barfing I laid on the bathroom floor. Miku and Len ran towards me. Len rubbed my hair and kissed me, even though I probably tasted like vomit. Miku was checking my temperature.

"Miku I really need to tell you something," I felt too weak to carry on. I looked at Len and he got the message.

"Rin is pregnant," Len held my hand.

Miku froze and puke a bit up in the toilet. "what? What do you mean she is pregnant? Who is the father?" she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Rin is a month pregnant and … I'm the father," Len let go of my hand.

Miku slapped Len, "stupid Len, why? Why couldn't you wait till you were eighteen? I mean I don't have a problem with incest, but Len she is too young!"

Miku kept babbling when I passed out.

**Len**

Miku slapped me and this time it actually hurt. "Stupid Len, why? Why couldn't you wait till you were eighteen? I mean I don't have a problem with incest, but Len she is too young!"

She didn't have a problem with the incest. I noticed Rin was passed out.

"Hey Miku," I tried to stop her babbling.

"What stupid Len?" she growled at me.

"Rin is passed out; we should move her to a couch or something."

She looked at Rin, "yeah we probably should. You carry her stupid Len to my room, while I get a bucket."

Miku flushed the toilet and got everything, while I carried her and set her down. I put a blanket over her, she looked so beautiful.

Miku came back with everything, "why didn't you use a condom?"

"I didn't have one."

She sighed, "Len what are we going to do with you? On a more important note what about your parents?"

"Dad hates me now, but mom… I'm scared of her and what she will do to Rin," I haven't been thinking of mom for a while, where is she now?

"You can live with us Len, my parents won't mind. And Mikuo can give you a ride to Babies R Us and to your job. I seen you there today," she giggled.

"Oh thank you Miku, I will live here, but what about Mikuo?"

"Oh I'll tell him everything, it will be okay."

"Well Miku I'm going to go home to pack up can you take care of Rin? And can Mikuo pick me up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'll watch Rin and Mikuo will pick you up," Miku stood up.

I kissed Rin's sleeping forehead, "bye love," I whispered.

"Bye Miku," I ran out the door.

I went home to pack everything up, our money, clothes, and little things here and there. While I waited for Mikuo to come I decided to make myself a bit to eat. When I took my last bite and went pee afterwards, the doorbell rang and it my time to leave this place.

"Hey Len I heard about everything," Mikuo high five me, "great job dude."

And I was on my way to my new home.

**Yep they moved.**

**Next chapter what the gender will be and this is how I'm going to decide. NO HELP! I got a coin (a quarter to be exact) heads will be a girl and tails will be a boy. Because this is the way most babies genders are decided (not really) ok I'm going to flip it annnnnnnddddd…. I'm going to tell you next chapter. It's a single baby.**

**Ok I'll give you a hint: they go to single bathroom. So it isn't a she-he.**

**Well next time you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The gender is decided but sadly most of you didn't want it to be this gender and I didn't either, but the quarter says all in flip-a-coin.**

**Chapter 14**

**Len**

**Week 19**

"Mikuo our appointment! We're going to be late!" I screamed as I got into the car.

"Len it's your fault, your job got out late," Mikuo yelled.

"Well sorry, I just want to know my kid a bit better," I yelled back.

"You guys stop fighting, Rin is so excited and I don't think she can wait any longer," Miku stopped us.

I looked at Rin; she had a big smile on her face. I kissed her, "I can't wait."

I was jumpy the whole ride to the hospital. Once we find out the gender we can buy clothes, toys, blue diapers, and furniture. I have about a thousand dollars for the baby from my job, which I was promoted in.

When the car pull up to the hospital's parking lot, I jump out of the car, almost not waiting for everyone else. "Oh sorry Rin, I'm just so excited," I hug her.

Rin looks more like a pregnant woman now, her belly is all big. "Its okay Len, just settle down it bit," she was excited too, but she sounded a bit tired.

We waited for about thirty minutes, many people gave us dirty looks, I just ignored them and made sure Rin was okay. Some people wanted to rub the belly, but to each one of them I said, "Hey I don't know you, you are crazy, so don't you dare touch my baby."

"Miss. Kagamine?" the doctor poked his head.

"You guys can stay here I'm going with Len," Rin said to Miku and Mikuo.

The doctor told Rin to lie down on the bed and lift her shirt up. He applied some cream around her belly area. "The cream is so that we can see the baby," the doctor told us.

"It's cool, I like it," Rin smiled at me.

I held her hand, I couldn't wait any longer.

"This is your baby here," a picture of a baby came to the screen. "Here is the head, legs, and arms. It's a healthy baby I say."

"It's beautiful right Len?" Rin looked at me about to cry.

I stared at the screen for a second then looked at Rin, "it's really cute." I almost rubbed her tummy but then I remembered the cream. I hugged her tightly.

"Ok what is the gender?" Rin somewhat jumping with excitement.

The doctor zoomed in a bit around the crotch; a little penis was swaying back and forth.

"Congrats it's a boy!" the doctor cheered.

A bit of a frown came to Rin's lips. I knew she really wanted a girl and I did to but I guess that's to way it is.

"Can you change the gender?" Rin asked, I thought she was crazy.

"Well yes, but I don't know why you want to change it?"

"How much money does it take to change it?" Rin was going crazy.

"Ok Rin, maybe a boy isn't so bad," I tried to convince her, but it was no use.

"but Len a girl we can dress her up, play tea party with dolls, and potty training won't be so hard." She had a point there, but a boy can be good too.

"Please Rin just accept it," I held her hand and got close to her ear, "we might be able to raise our baby as a girl," I whispered to her.

"So are you still considering a change, because that will be tens of thousands of dollars," the doctor interrupted.

The both of us got shocked, tens of thousands of dollars! I will have to work forever to have a girl.

"Well thanks doctor," Rin got up after the doctor cleaned her stomach.

"Oh no thank you and here is a photo of your baby," he handed us a photo and kind of shooed us out.

"Well I guess we got to go buy stuff for Jacob," I sighed came up with a name for the baby.

"Who's Jacob?" Rin asked.

"The baby," I touched her stomach.

"I don't like that name," she said.

"Ok, then we'll just come up with a name together," I hugged her.

We walked though the same halls we walked through when we heard that Rin is pregnant.

We found Miku and Mikuo buying candy bars from the machine, "so what is it?" Miku asked giving me a candy bar.

"It's a boy," I said giving her the picture.

"AAAAWWWWWWW SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTTTTTE!" Miku squealed.

"Shhhh Miku or people will start staring," Rin bumped Miku's elbow.

"Okay then I guess we go to Babies R Us and get him some baby stuff." Mikuo walked out with us and into the car.

We drove to Babies R Us and split up into two groups: me with Rin and Miku with Mikuo. We were in the crib aisle, searching for the right one.

"I don't want blue for sheets and things like that," Rin showed me a nice, cherry colored crib.

"I like this one," I looked at the price tag, a hundred and forty dollars, "yeah maybe we should do yellow or maybe animals. I think we should get this one." I pulled the tag so we could bring it up.

We were now in the bedding aisle and the bedding was just as expensive as the beds.

"Hey Len come here I think you might like it," Rin call me over. It was a very cute, but it's not a cute price.

"Ugh I guess so, but only for you and for the baby," I sigh, I'm losing money fast.

We decided to checkout out. "Your total is 299.99 dollars," said a half blonde, half brown, with rainbow bangs clerk.

I handed her the money and we left. Miku and Mikuo bought some diapers, which was a big help. We got into the car and drove home.

"When is your baby shower Rin?" Miku asked.

"Baby shower?" Rin asked.

"You know when woman come to celebrate the baby and the baby get presents," Miku explained.

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah and NO BOYS ALLOWED!" Miku yelled at us.

"Why can't Len go?"

"Because he's a boy, but he is the father so I guess he can come. But Mikuo can't"

after Miku's annoying rant about how gross boys are because they pee all over the seat came to end when we got home.

**Rin**

Today was fun, I really wanted a little girl, but a got a baby boy. I learned to deal with it though.

Miku threw a mini party when we got home; she laid out a bunch of food that we weren't going to really eat. I took a few cheese poofs and ate them.

Len came up to me and whisperd, "we need to figure out his name."

We went into our room and Len started up his laptop. We went on some parenting site.

"Ok we need a game that goes with Kagamine, but not weird so that kids make fun of the name." Len informed.

"Let's name him Len," I hug him.

"No, that's my name and my name only. I don't think we should name him with a letter that goes pass T."

"I like Tristan," I showed him the name.

"Okay Tristan is one name," he wrote down the name on a slip of paper. "I like the name Adam," he wrote it down.

"I like the name Luke too," Len also wrote that down too.

In all we wrote several names. The names where, Tristan, Adam, Luke, Jaden, Jackson, Colby, Kenny, and Dylan.

"Len we need to get rid of some names, let's start with Tristan Kagamine, Tristan Kagamine, Tristan Kagamine," I repeated to make sure it sounded right; I put the name in the maybe pile. "Adam Kagamine, Adam Kagamine," I looked to Len who shook his head. "Well I guess that's a no."

I tried some of the names, Adam, and Jackson where in the no pile while the rest where in the maybe pile.

"Maybe we should ask Miku and Mikuo to see what they think," he suggested.

"Miku which name do you hate the most?" I asked her.

"Colby, because there is this one guy named Colby and ew he was gross," she said.

"Ok Len we need to figure out a name by the end of the week."

He nodded, acknowledging what I just said.

"Hey why didn't we ask Mikuo?" he asked.

"Well Mikuo doesn't know anything about names," I looked at him.

Miku's parents came home from work around 10 P.M. and had another party for the baby, so I didn't go to bed till about one in the morning.

**Yeah so the names left are Tristan, Luke, Kenny, Dylan, and jaden. Vote for the one you like or put your own in. top name will be the first name, 2nd top name will be the middle name.**

**Kenny sounds a lot like Lenny. :3**

**Review please 1st time readers and normal readers.**

**I knew that almost all of us wanted a girl and I did to but blame the quarter not me, that's why the whole Rin wanting to change her gender came from.**

**I don't own vocaloids,babies r us, and a bunch of other things I mention in the past few chapters.**

**Oh yeah the clerk is a vocaloid3 called galaco just in case you were wondering**

**See u later people**

**darkluscia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I'll be ending this story soon and I might make a new one or something so yeah.**

**I'm not giving this kid two heads okay! That can be her 2nd kid or something.**

**Ok Kenny was the most popular name, then Luke, and last Tristan, so Tristan isn't part of the name.**

**Chapter 15**

**Rin**

"The name should be Kenny Luke Kagamine," I sat on Len's lap.

"No," Len was being a bit sour today.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Kenny sounds a lot like Lenny and Lenny sounds a lot like Len," he explained.

"Oh stop being so sour today," I put a hand on his cheek.

Len just sat there, something was wrong.

"Miku!" I called for her, "some is wrong with Len."

She came into the room, looking exactly like Len.

"What's wrong with be of you?" I started to get scared.

"School…is…coming," Miku took a deep breath after each word.

I looked at Len, he simply nodded, looking like a pissed off zombie.

I sighed, "Well can we have some fun before school?"

"Well at least you don't have to go the school," Miku growled at me.

"Well I have to carry this baby around and push it out," I said to her.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE A LOVER!" Miku was now yelling.

Len should up and walked toward Miku, but she ran to her room.

"Is she on her period?" Len asked.

"Probably," I hugged him. "Where is Mikuo?"

"I don't know something stupid. Let's go to the park," he held my hand and walked out the door.

We walked to the park and went to the ice cream shop, which was in the park. We took our seats and saw Kaito eating some ice cream like always.

"Hey Len," Len looked up at me, "how does he stay so skinny," I pointed at Kaito.

He shrugged, "they probably put some weight loss powder or something into his ice cream," he ordered a banana spilt.

I ordered the creamsicle, Len ate his split while a smile, "when you told that you liked Kaito a few months back I got so jealous that I didn't know what to do about it."

I laughed, "Yeah I didn't even know why I said that I liked him, I liked you all that time."

Len gave me the last bite of his ice cream, it was good. I thanked him by giving him the last bite of my ice cream.

We walked out of the shop and Kaito was still inside, eating some kind of blue ice cream, maybe blueberry. Len held my hand, he seemed happy, but when school comes he'll have to go to school and work. He's going to be so tired, but I'm glad he's helping out the family.

"let's go home I'm tired," he yawned.

"okay, but can the baby's name be Kenny Luke Kagamine?"

"sure, but his nick name is going to be Rinto," he put an arm around me.

We laughed on our way home, not know what was going to happen when we get home.

**? pov (even though you probably know who it is)**

"Karen there is something I need to tell you," I ran up to my wife.

"What is it Hun?" she answered coldly.

"Rin is pregnant," I looked in her eyes.

"WHAT! WHO IS THE FATHER?" she yelled.

"SHUTUP YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" said the guy that lives in the apartment next to her.

I ignored the man, "Len is the father."

Her face got red then turned purple for a second.

"Breath hun, breath," I tried to calm her, but she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed then turned to me and said, "Where are they now?"

"Well I really don't know they left the house, but they might be at that Miku girl's house," I started to shake.

She started the laugh crazily. She told me to stay here and she went out the door.

**Len**

I opened the front door to see Miku tied up, lying on the couch. She looked towards me with fear in her eyes.

"Rin stay here and call Mikuo, while I go check things out," I hugged her.

I walked around the house, then I heard a voice, "hello Rin nice to you see you," mom stepped out of the room and looked at me. "Oh you're not Rin but I'll be happy to put you threw some pain," she kicked my stomach. "Now tell me where is Rin?"

"I'll never tell you," I spat at her, receiving a kick again, which me fall to the ground.

She kicked my lying body until she got bored; she left me there so she could look for Rin. It hurt but I stood up, the wall was my best support. I heard Rin screaming, mom reached her. I got there as fast as I can to find mom hitting Rin's stomach. Rin couldn't stop crying because she knew that mom was trying to kill the baby.

"You get your hands off of my son," I growled at her.

"Son?" mom stopped hitting her.

"Yeah a son, my son."

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I should go harder," she started to hit Rin's stomach.

Rin screamed in pain. I had to do something, or Kenny is going to die. I ran to mom and punched her. She fell to the ground, and I kicked her spine.

"Don't you ever put your hands on Rin or Kenny ever again, cause if you do I will kill you," I kicked her again.

Mikuo came to the door, "what happened?" he asked. Then he saw Miku tied up, Rin crying, while holding her stomach, mom on the ground, and I looking pissed off. "I think I'm going to call the cops," he went to the phone.

I looked at Rin, who was crying and holding her bump. I ran towards her, "and call the ambulance."

A few minutes the cops took mom away and out me and Rin in the ambulance.

"I'll call you guys when to pick us up," I told them with the ambulance doors closed.

Rin was crying the whole time there, "Len what happens if Kenny dies?"

"Then we'll never forget him and we'll try again when we are a bit older," I hugged her trying my best not to cry.

"You can cry Len," she rubbed my hair.

I cried for the rest of the way there. When we got there they brought us to our doctor, who did an ultrasound.

"What happened?" the doctor asked Len.

"She got into a fight," I told him, which was a bit of a lie.

He nodded his head, and starting up the ultrasound equipment. Kenny came up, the doctor shook his head, "he is still alive, but badly hurt and is very close to dying."

Rin started to cry, "at least he is still alive."

"But Rin you will have to be very careful, if you hurt yourself around where he is he will probably die," the doctor informed us. He gave her some medicine and sends us off with a pat on the back.

I called Mikuo to pick us up. After when I was done with that I decided to talk to Kenny, "who is such a strong little man? You are Kenny, you are."

Rin laughed, "Mommy loves you so much Kenny," she hugged her belly.

I tried my best to ignore the fact she forgot to say daddy, "daddy loves you too," I looked up at Rin, who blushed.

"Oh sorry Len, I forgot."

"I want something for you apology so I can accept it," I puckered my lips.

She giggled and kissed me. Many people where starting to stair at us.

"I accept your apology," I kissed her again.

Mikuo came to pick us up, "is he okay?"

"His name his Kenny," I told him his name, "and he is okay, because is my strong little man."

We got home to tell Miku about it and she was so happy she made us a big dinner.

**Sorry if its crappy or anything but I been very tired lately, so yeah.**

**Well in a few maybe 2 chapters I'll be done.**

**Well im sleeply I finished this at 2 am well night **

**darkluscia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Im so close to finishing this story yay so like 2 more chapters and junk like that.**

**Chapter 16**

**December 27th **

**Rin**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Rin AND LEN!" Miku ran into the room screaming.

"Not to loud," I pointed to Kenny who was six months old in my tummy.

"Oh sorry," Miku's face shrank a bit.

Len walked into the room holding a present, "this is for you," he pushed it towards me.

I opened it up to find another box, I looked at Len and he only smiled. I opened the box to find another box again; I got annoyed by the 4th box, "Len how many boxes are there?"

He counted the boxes, "that's the last one."

"It better be," I said opening the next box. Inside the box was a Rinto and Lenka voice program. I started to cry, "Oh thank you Len," I hugged him. I felt a bit bad because I didn't get him a present compared to his.

I handed a fifty dollar gift card to Books-A-Million, his eyes lit up, "oh thank you Rin! I've been needing a few books," he kissed me with passion.

We went into the kitchen for some cake, Miku handed us each a plate of banana cake with orange icing. I gave a bite of my cake to Len and he gave me a bite back.

"How's my baby boy?" Len rubbed my tummy, "March 29th three months and two day away, till you come out." He smiled.

"Yeah and I would be so very tired from pushing him out," I sighed.

Len smiled, "at least I don't have to push him out."

I yawned, "Len, I'm sleepy."

"Okay, but do you want to end your birthday by sleeping? It's only 10:45 P.M; can you stay up for two more hours?"

"I guess," I hugged him.

We watched three episodes of storage wars, and then at the last few seconds of our birthday we had a romantic kiss.

"I love you Len," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he replied.

He walked me to bed, because I got too heavy for him to carry me. He gave me a kiss goodnight, and held me in his arm while I drifted off to sleep.

**New Years Eve**

**Len **

"Wake up Rin," I gently shook her.

"I'm hungry," she rolled on the bed.

"I'll make something to eat," I kissed her forehead.

I went to the kitchen to find that Miku's mom was making breakfast, "Len sweetheart get dress and wake everyone up please. We have lots to do today."

I woke Miku, then Mikuo, and last Rin. "Get dressed, because we have much to do today," I opened the curtains.

Rin hissed and went under the covers; I pulled off the covers off. I grabbed some clothes and gave them too her. "Breakfast is done and you can have some if you get dressed."

I went to the kitchen and ate some eggs with bananas. Rin came down a few minutes later and she wolfed down the rest of the eggs and bacon.

"Someone must be hungry," Miku mom said.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we should finish shopping for Kenny, then go grocery shopping, and shop for new years," mom said. (**a/n Len and Rin call Miku's mom, mom**)

A bit while later we were in Babies R Us shopping for a car seat.

"Hello my I help you?" The same store clerk came up.

"Umm yeah which one is the best car seat for a boy?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, well it would be this one," she picked up a fancy, blue car seat. "This is the best car seat you can get in the store."

When I looked at the price my eyeballs mentally blew up, "it's too expensive, do you have anything that is comfy, safe for him, and not so pricey?"

"Oh yeah totally," she put that one back and got a new one.

That one was perfect, "thank you," I got the box and put it in the cart.

"We still need a stroller, changing station, a diaper bag, and most importantly clothes," Rin stated.

"We'll take care of the changing station and the bag," Miku stated.

The teal haired family went to look at diapers and things like that, while we went to the stroller aisle. Picking the stroller was easy but the clothes was the hard part.

"This is cute," she held a sailor dress.

"But that is for a girl though," I saw a boy version of the outfit, "how about this one?"

"Oh Len it's perfect, but what about his size?"

"Aren't all newborns the same size?"

"Yeah, let's just put it in the cart," she threw it in the cart. "We should have five outfits for now."

"Yes," I agreed. I picked out blue jammies with loins on them and a green T-shirt with blue stripes with sweat pants. Rin picked out normal wear with mini jeans and little baby shoes.

"Aww look at the little baby shoes," I played with the shoes. "These shoes are for you Kenny, you are going to have cute tiny feet," I tickled Rin's tummy.

"Ha ha Len stop it," I stopped. "Let's go check out."

Mom was really nice and paid for half of the baby supplies.

"Thanks mom," I hugged her.

We went grocery shopping and party shopping; it took about two hours to finish.

**Rin**

It was 10 P.M and the party started, I wish sitting down, watching the new years special while eating puffed cheetoes. Len was cuddling me and putting some cheetoes in my mouth. We were going to light some fireworks around 11 so we were just relaxing for now.

It was now 11 P.M and we were going to light our 2nd biggest firework first. The sky became sparks of rainbow colors, and then some of the neighbors had the same idea and light their fireworks. We lasted the longest and finished with our biggest rocket and fire crackers all going off at once. The last color in the sky was a golden yellow. Len held my hand as we went back inside.

We spent the last five minutes just randomly parting. I got really hungry at the last minute so I ate a cookie.

"5…4…3…2…1!" we all screamed. When the clock struck 12 Len kissed me.

"that's for good luck, for our relationship and for our Kenny," he kissed me again.

After everyone calmed down I started to talk to Kenny, "it's 2013 Kenny, when you're about ten months old it will be 2014." I must have waked Kenny up because he started to kick. "Len come quick he's kicking!"

He ran up to me and put his hands on my belly. A big happy smile came to his lips as he kissed my belly, "it feels wonderful."

We went to bed later that morning and didn't wake up until 11 A.M.

**March 28th **

**Len**

I stayed home with Rin today because she was in a lot of pain. Kenny's room is now complete so when he comes home he'll have a bed to sleep in. mom had to do some errands to and told us she'll be back in about three hours. I tried my best to keep Rin relaxed, but it was hard.

"Can you believe it? Tomorrow Kenny will be sleeping in your arm and we're crying from pure happiness," I told her.

She only nodded, "I have to pee," she got up to go to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'll be fine," she closed the door.

I sat there for a few minutes waiting for her, until Rin screamed.

"Rin!" I ran to the bathroom. I tried to open to door but it was locked.

Rin started to cry in pain, which made me look for a key faster. I found one and ran to the bathroom; I unlocked the door to see Rin lying on the ground with a puddle of water all around her.

"LEN THE BABY IS COMING!"

My heart skipped a few beats "bu-but the baby should come tomorrow."

"I don't why it's like this but, TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" she couldn't stop crying.

I started the panic, so I called mom.

"Hello Len how is everything," she answered.

"GET HOME NOW," I screamed into the phone.

"Len what is going on?" she sounded confused.

"Rin's baby is coming and we need to go to the hospital," I tried to calm down.

"Okay Len I'm coming home I'll be there as soon as possible. What you need to do is keep Rin calm and gave her some water. I'm by the school I'll be there in about ten minutes."

I flushed the toilet, cleaned up Rin's mess, and tried my best to put Rin on the couch. I gave her a glass of water and started to talk to her, "it will be all right Rin, promise," I hugged her.

"Okay Len just get me to a hospital," Rin cried.

"I'm here," mom came in, "Len help me get Rin into the car.

I walked Rin to the car and helped her getting in. a few seconds later we where on our way to the hospital.

**Rin is going to be a mommy in the next chapter yay!**

**After Im done with this story I wont be doing anymore stories for a while because we are moving.**

**So yeah idk what else to say…**


	17. Chapter 17 REDO

**Yay kenny is going to be born.**

**Chapter 17**

**Len**

"Okay Rin I need you to take a deep breath and push," the doctor was telling her what to do for the 100th time.

Rin was squeezing my hand to the point where blood couldn't get in or out. Her face was drenched with sweat and tears. She was in a lot of pain.

We where in the hospital for about eleven hours now and it's now one in the morning. I am tired, a bit bored, got a headache, but most importantly I'm scared. I wanted Kenny to be out of Rin vagina and alive. I wanted them both to be safe after this.

**Some time later.**

"WOUAAA WOUAAA WU WU WOUAAAAA," screamed Kenny and signaling that his head was out.

"RIN I NEED TO HAVE ONE MORE STRONG PUSH," the doctor yelled.

Rin screamed, pushed, and having a death grip on my hands. And a minute later Kenny was out.

The doctor was holding a little, blood covered baby and that blood covered baby was my son. A single tear fell from my eye, but I couldn't cry now.

Rin looked very tired, but very happy. She started to cry and I hug her, "he's very beautiful," I kissed her.

"You saw him?"

I nodded. A few minutes later the doctor walked to us with Kenny, "would you like you to hold him?"

Rin cried out, "YES! YES!"

The doctor gave handed her Kenny. He was all cleaned up and sleeping softly. He had shiny, soft, platinum blonde hair and we are waiting for him to open his eyes. A few minutes later his tiny eyes opened, they where a beautiful, light blue eyes. Overall Kenny looked exactly like us. Rin kissed his forehead, "do you want to hold him?"

I blushed at that question, "of course." Rin handed me Kenny. He looked at me and I looked him. "Hey little Kenny," I stroked his cheek, "I'm your daddy." I looked at his ear, "oh my god you have the tiniest ears ever," I played with them for a while, and then I noticed his feet. I continued to play with him, until he started crying.

"Give me him," I handed her the baby. She checked his diaper, "oh no I guess I have to…" she paused, "...breast feed him." She she pushed the collar of the hospital gown they gave her, took her C-cup breast, and put the baby to her nipple. Kenny was sucking on her nipple, "this is the weirdest feeling ever," she touched her nipple after when kenny was done sucking on it.

A while later Kenny and Rin fell asleep while the teal heads were looking at the baby.

"Awww look at him," Miku squealed.

"Don't wake him," I told her.

"Sorry."

Mom picked up Kenny, "he is very handsome," she ruffled his blonde hair.

I am still very tired from the events that happened yesterday and today, so I thought it would be okay if I fell asleep.

"Len wake up," mom gently shook me.

"Hmm what time is it?" I was still tired.

"It's 12 P.M and we're going home now."

"What about the car seat?" I jumped up, realizing i have been sleeping for six hours.

"We put Rin into a wheelchair, holding Kenny. Come on lets go."

When Rin got into the car I put the wheelchair back where it came from. Kenny's car seat was between us. I held his little hand for the car ride home.

When we got home and put him in his bed. I and Rin passed out in our bed.

Let's just say the next three months were exhausting as hell.

**Rin**

Today Kenny is four months old now and he can laugh now. I started to play peek-a-boo with him, we had so much fun together.

It's now summer time and Len has Kenny in his lap while swinging on the porch. He decided to play horsey with him and tickled him. Kenny was laughing a lot and having fun.

"Oh crap Kenny smells like poo," Len went inside to change his diaper; Len came back all wet, "he peed on me."

"Well just take a shower," I told him and he went inside. Kenny was smiling and laughing, like he thought it was funny. "No Kenny peeing on someone is bad." After I told him that he was stilling smiling. "Come on lets go inside," I picked him up and went inside.

Len was on the bed with just a towel around his waist. Little Len was poking through the towel, he wanted sex. "Len, not now maybe tonight."

"But we haven't done it for about seven months," Len whined.

"Well because of Kenny and us taking care of him," I put Kenny in the playpen and lay down with Len. "But I promise we'll have sex tonight."

**That night.**

Kenny was sleeping when I laid him down in his crib. I walked to the bedroom to find Len lying on the bed naked, "hey Rin," he winked at me.

Sex was more fun when it's a surprise, but I was still aroused. I kissed Len's head, and then he shoved the whole thing in my mouth, with no warning.

I pushed him back, "Len, what the hell?"

"Sorry," he said having somewhat knowledge of what he did wrong.

"Whatever just fuck me," I laid back down, waiting to get this done and over with.

"You know what?" Len asked, "No I'm not going to finish you, in fact I'm going to finish myself." He put his hands around his penis and started pumping himself. His hands moved up and down his shaft.

I was getting aroused and wet down there. I put a finger into my wet, hot, vagina. Len saw me pumping myself and got the urge to go faster. After a while Len arched his back, whispered my name, and came. I stopped, took my fingers out and wiped off some of the cum off of his face.

I put some in my mouth, "it's sweet."

He smiled, "do you want me to finish you?"

I nodded as Len plunged into me, it did hurt because we haven't had sex in a while. I nodded for him to continue. He thrusted at his fastest speed, which gave us both a crazy orgasm. We were in heaven holding each other, moaning out each other's names until-

"WOUAAAAAAAA WOUAAAA," Kenny started to cry.

Our heaven shattered "shit," Len cussed. He went to get Kenny. He came back and handed me him. I rocked him back to sleep.

"He must of had a nightmare or something," I laid him in a little crib in our room.

"Well let's just go to bed," Len scooted over for me to get in.

I gave him a kiss goodnight and fell asleep.

**sorry for the short chapter and the fact that it was bad. I just needed to finish my story before the 3rd of July. I'll do one more chapter, and then some add ons and blah stuff like that.**

**Its been raining here and the frogs are keeping me up at night, one frog starts to be annoying then that bastard gets all his little friends and make it loud and annoying. I want to destroy them all.**

i have to finish before the 3rd because my dad is coming on that day and he likes to check what im doing every time im on my laptop, but i'll try my best to type. on the 15th i'll be moving so i'll have no internet for a while to update. so yeah.

i fixed it up i think tell me if it's better or not, this chapter was a real failure =.=


	18. Chapter 18 FINAL

**Desu desu desu desu desu desu. **

**About FIVE YEARS LATER. (damn what a time skip)**

**Rin**

I drove to the kindergarten center to pick up Kenny. "Kenny Kagamine please," I told the teacher.

"Kenny your mommy is here," the teacher called out. When Kenny heard her, his eyes lit up, he got his stuff, and ran towards me.

"MOMMY!" he squealed as he tried to jump into my arms.

I picked him up, "how was school sweetheart?"

"It was great mommy. I had so much fun, everyone was cel-cel," he try to say the word.

"Celebrating," I told him.

"Thanks mommy. They were celeybrating my birthday and I had candy and cake," he threw his arms up him the air when he said cake.

I put him in his car seat and was on my way to the small apartment we lived in. "Mommy," Kenny finished taking a sip from his juice box.

"Yes Kenny?"

"Will daddy be home today?"

"Of course Kenny, he promised."

Kenny smiled, "this will be the best birthday ever!"

I carried Kenny to the apartment, which I really hate. "Len?" I called.

I put Kenny down and he ran to the chair, to watch cartoons.

"Len?" he had to be hiding somewhere, it smelled like his work here.

"Do you know where the apple is?" the TV was on.

"It over there," Kenny said pointing at the apple on the screen.

"Kenny can you turn it down please," I kissed his forehead.

I went to our bedroom, no Len there. Then I went to Kenny's room, still no Len. I checked the bathroom; Len is nowhere to be found. I heard Kenny laughing and saying stop it. I ran to the living room to find Len tickling Kenny.

"Len! Where the heck were you?"

"Hiding in the pantry," He stops tickling Kenny.

I sighed, "How was work?"

"It was okay, but it was better than usual. Do you know why?" he looked at Kenny.

"Why?" he looked up to see his face.

"Because it's your birthday!"

"Daddy you um, um, knew!" he hugged him.

Len laughed, "come on lets go do something for your birthday."

We got into the car and drove around, "so where do you want to go?"

"There," he pointed to chuck-e-cheeses. I couldn't help but to frown.

"I'm sorry Kenny we can't go there. It's too expensive."

He was confused, "what does expensive mean?"

"Nothing you need to know right now," I pushed that thought out of my head. "Maybe we can go to build a bear, do you want to go?"

His eyes lit up, "YES! YES!" he shouted.

"Remember Kenny car voices," I reminded him.

"Should we go there?" I asked Len.

"I don't see why not but we can't spend more than fifty dollars," Len kept his eyes on the road.

A short while later we pulled up to the mall, we both held Kenny's hand when we were walking to the shop. Many people gave us dirty looks while others thought we were siblings. When we got to the store Kenny screamed like a girl and ran inside.

"Kenny," I ran after him. I picked him up, "please stay close to us."

"Sorry mommy," I set in down. He picked up a white bear, I nodded and he took to the stuff station. A sluttish looking girl handed him a stuffed heart.

"Now make a wish into the heart," she said into a mono-toned voice. "Now jump three times and spin around," when Kenny finished that she said, "Give me that heart," she took the heart from him and stuffed it in the bear, then put that and put the stuffing into the bear. "Here you go," she handed him the bear.

He squealed with joy and was about to run off until he remembered to stay with us.

"Okay Kenny what out would you like?" I pointed to a boy sailor suit.

"No, I want this," he pointed to a poofy pink dress with pink sequins.

"Are you sure? Isn't your bear a boy?" I thought he might have Len's cross-dressing genes.

"No, it's going to be a girl," he said. he picked out pink ballerina shoes too.

"Why is he giving it a dress?" Len asked.

"It's going to be a girl," I told him.

He went to the computer and give it a name, "what are you going to name it?" I asked him.

"What was her name again?" he said to himself. I was shocked, Kenny already has a crush and he's only five. "Oh yeah, Taylor," he spelled it as 'Taylr', I put an o in it and made it better.

Then we went to the cashier who was another slutty girl, "that's going to be forty dollars," I handed her the money and headed out.

"What is up with all the sluts today?" I asked Len.

"I don't I guess it's some new fad or something," he shrugged.

"Well at least we didn't spent too much," I sighed holding the ten dollars.

Len hugged me, some people stared at us, but we ignored them.

We went home so we can have cake.

**Len**

I couldn't wait to tell Rin the good news. Lately we been worrying so much about money and everything, but today we could be happy.

"And this one is from Miku," Rin handed Kenny a present. He opened it and inside was a steam roller. I looked at Rin and she looked at me.

We both shouted together, "RODA ROLLA!" we laughed for a while and went back to presents.

We had some chocolate cake and watched some baby movie until someone knocked on the door. I looked through the peephole and it was… mom.

"Rin, go hide with Kenny," I told her.

"Why?"

"Just do what I say," I told her. She grabbed Kenny and ran off somewhere.

I opened to see my mom with a depressed face. I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I heard it was my grandson's birthday and your father died yesterday. Here is his will money, I would like a hundred dollars to go to your son and he can buy whatever he wants. And the last thing I need to say is… I love Rin."

"Sure," why did she have to come here and ruin Kenny's day with dad's death.

She handed me the money and walked away. She looked so sad and everything, it has been five years since we saw her. Maybe she learned something, learn to love.

I closed the door and told Rin it was safe.

"Len what is wrong?" Rin asked.

"Kenny did you have a good birthday?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Well its bed time now," he frowned and I gave him goodnight kiss.

"Len what is going on?"

"Rin," I guided her to our room and sat her down on the bed. "Mom was at the door," Rin tensed up when I said that. "She told me that…dad died and that she loves you."

Rin started to cry, "He can't be dead, there is no way."

"But we got his will money," I put the envelope on my lap.

She hugged me; I held her trying to get rid of her tears.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Kenny was at the door frame, holding his new teddy bear.

"It's nothing Kenny, just go back to sleep," she kept crying.

"I can't mommy, you're sad which make me sad and I can't go to sleep if I'm sad," he climbed into our bed and hugged her. She kissed his forehead.

"I think I feel better now," she picked up Kenny and put him in his room. She came back with a depressed look.

"Hey I want to tell you something," I sat her down on my lap. She looks at me, "well at work today something special happened."

"What happened?" she wiped her tears away.

"I got a raise!" her frown slowy turned into a smile. "I make forty-five thousand a year now!"

Her face froze, "oh my god Len, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she gave me a tight squeeze and kissed me all over my face. "What about the will money?"

I looked at her as I got the envelope from the night stand; my hands trembled as the opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper where in it: one was the copy of the will and the other was the check.

My eyes nearly fell out when I saw this, "Ri-Rin," I could barely breathe.

"How much?" she looked at it and almost passed out. "Len, how come we never knew about this?"

"I don't know Rin," I yawned, "well I think we should talk about this tomorrow

I don't know why but today I felt like I've been touched by an angel.

**The next morning…**

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, but I saw Kenny eating one of the three bowls of cereal.

"Did you make this?" I asked him.

"Yep," he swallowed a mouthful.

"Kenny take smaller bites and chew up your food okay," I reminded him.

"Okay daddy," he took the last bite of his cereal bowl, put it away and watched TV.

Rin walked into the room, rubbing her eyes, "morning."

"Morning darling," I kissed her, "Kenny made breakfast."

"Oh he did?" Rin took a bite out of the cereal. Kenny looked at me and smiled.

"I have to go to work okay," I kissed Rin. "be a good boy and don't cause mommy any trouble," I ruffled his long hair." I went back to Rin, "I love you."

"Love you too," she kissed me.

I headed out the door and got into the car.

**At work.**

"Okay Mr. Kagamine, here is your new office," my boss said as we walked into a room. "And this is your new co-worker, Mrs. Jonanana. Just don't make a move on here she is married."

"hello Mr. Kagamine your job is very simple all you have to do is watch the screens to see if anyone is doing something wrong," she led me into the surveillance room.

I sat down on the chair, thinking about that will money it was enough to buy a new apartment and the money I'm making now I can afford it.

My thoughts were interrupted, "I guess you'll be okay? I'll be in a different room if you need me," she walked out.

I went on my laptop to look for nice apartments, "oh that one is nice."

Worked ended and I went inside my house. Rin was making some pasta and Kenny was eating was chicken nuggets.

**Rin**

"When will daddy be home?" Kenny asked as I handed him some chicken nuggets.

"I don't know, he has different hours now," I stirred the pasta. The door opened, Len was home. "Wow you're early," I said.

"New hours," he sat down.

I finished cooking the pasta and put some sauce on it. "Here," I handed him some food and a fork

"Thank you," he took a bite.

Kenny finished his food and went to the potty. "So how was work?" I asked him.

"Boring, all I do is watch a screen all day to see if anyone is doing someone wrong," he sighed.

"Well your job is very important."

He looked at me for a second and looked down at his food, "what are we going to do about the money?"

"I was thinking about sending you back to college and finishing your bachelor's degree. Then maybe we can get married," I held his hand.

"Oh I was thinking of a new apartment… but this is also a good plan."

I looked at my engagement ring Len gave me when president Iroha announced that all siblings can get married. I smiled, "but your education is more important."

"No, it isn't. You are more important, Kenny is more important than school," he stood up.

I stayed silent, Len went to get Kenny. He came back and put Kenny in his lap, "Kenny me and mommy are going to get married," Kenny looked at him.

"What does marry mean?"

"It means that mommy is going to look very pretty and I'm going to look very handsome. We're going to have a ceremony, kiss each other, and then have a party."

Kenny smiled, "is this true mommy?"

"Yep we are," I smiled at him.

He clapped his hands, "can I marry Taylor?"

Len looked at me, "who is Taylor?"

"It's his little crush."

Len smiled, "oh does my big boy have a crush on someone?"

"I don't like her, but she is very pretty, but not as pretty as mommy though," I blushed when he said that.

"Kenny you can't marry Taylor, you are too young," I told him. He just pouted and went to play in his room. "Len when are we going to get married?"

"When we get you a dress and everything, I'm thinking maybe we can get married in a month."

"A month?" I was shocked, "well maybe we should start getting ready tomorrow."

**A month later (think of the details yourself)**

I was in the church in a separate room from Len.

"You look really pretty mommy," Kenny finished his animal crackers.

"Oh thank you Kenny," I kissed his cheek. "Now Kenny you have to stay quiet or you're going to be in big trouble."

"Okay," he left so he can to sit with Miku.

"Fifteen more minutes," the lady called out.

I spun around in my dress, I felt beautiful. My curled hair bounced around when I twirled. I hope Len thinks I'm beautiful.

"Rin, it's time to go," said the lady.

The music started and the doors opened as I walked down the walk way. Everyone stood up and was smiling at me. Miku was crying, Mikuo was smiling, Kenny had a big smiled and was clapping quietly, he doesn't understand what is really going on, but he is happy. Len was sweetly smiling at me with a single tear of joy coming from his left eye.

That day was the best day of my life.

**The end.**

**I wanna thank everyone who read and review the story.**

**I'll be making one extra that has to do to the potty.**

**I'll be making a new story in maybe a month about where Len is the sex slave and Rin in the rapist.**

**So um yeah thanks and by,**

**Dark luscia**


	19. extras

**Extras**

**A normal school day for Len**

**Len**

"Hey Len," a girl said to me.

"Len, dude how was your summer?" some guy asked me.

I was only at the school for ten minutes and I'm already being bugged by everyone.

I got to the classroom and sat down.

"Hey Len, where is Rin?" Miki asked.

I couldn't tell her that she was pregnant and I can't tell her that she is sick because she'll think that Rin will come back.

"She went to a boarding school in… Florida."

"Oh," Miki looked depressed, "I guess I'll have to tell everyone that."

I felt depressed and tired the whole day, at lunch one of the guys noticed me, "uh Len you've been looking depressed all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered, "just didn't get enough sleep last night."

He just looked at me.

I ended up falling asleep in math after lunch and got woken up by the end bell.

I sighed when I exited the school yard walked towards my job.

**At his job.**

"Sir, can you tell me where the condoms are?" some lady came up to me, while was stacking up soup cans.

"Ummm I think it's by the pads," I told her.

"And where are the pads?"

"By the shampoo."

"Where is the shampoo?"

Are you fucking serious woman? I tried to keep my cool, "it's by the pharmacy and you can't miss that."

She finally left with someone else that is escorting her to the condoms. "Dumb bitch," I mumbled.

I looked at my watch: 7:38. I only had twenty eight more minutes until I get home and see Rin. After twenty seven minutes of boring and annoying work later, I picked up my bag and headed towards home.

When I got home I saw Rin with a bowl of soup and a blanket over her.

"How's my baby and my girl?" I walked up to her and kissed her.

"We're all right," she kissed back. "If you're hungry there is some soup on the table."

I got some soup and sat down next to her.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

I sighed, "Horrible."

"What happen?"

"School was a piece of shit without you and work, ugh damn condom lady," I told her.

"Condom lady?"

"Yeah some lady keep asking where everything was until someone came by to help." I was tired and wanted to go to sleep, "Rin I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

She kissed me, "take your shower first."

I took my shower, which turned out to be relaxing. I turned off the water, put the robe around me, and went to the room to find Rin sleeping.

"Goodnight Rin," I kissed her.

**Potty training.**

**Rin**

"Okay put it right there," I pointed to a spot where the mini toilet was going to be.

Today we were going to start potty training Kenny. I went to his room to tell him.

When I walked in I was greeted with Kenny trying to run towards me. I catch him before he fell. "Kenny you must be careful when running," I told him.

He just smiled and yelled, "Mama!"

"Okay Kenny, today we are going to use the potty," I picked him and took him to the bathroom. I sat him on the little toilet, "does your butt feel funny?"

He shook his head. A little while Kenny said, "my bum hurts."

"Okay now, you will have to push like this," I showed him how to push. He copied what I did. His face got all red and was having trouble breathing; I was about stop him until…

His face became his normal pigment and his face was puzzled, "something came out!"

"Oh my, good boy Kenny," I kissed him. "Now let mommy wipe you," I wiped his butt. "Now listen Kenny, if you have that feeling again, tell mommy or daddy okay?"

"Okay," he smiled.

I dialed Len's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"GUESS WHAT Kenny DID IN THE POTTY TODAY! GUESS, GUESS!" I screamed.

"Rin… my ear hurts now."

"Oh I'm sorry, but guess."

"Um went in the potty?" he answered.

"YES HE DID! I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!"

"Rin honey calm down, we can get excited when we get home."

"Okay Lenny I love you."

"I love you too," he told me.

"Bye bye."

"Bye," he hung up.

I squealed then jumped with joy. I found Kenny playing in his room, picked him up and twirled him around.

"Mommy, the potty smells funny," he pinched his nose.

Then I noticed something: I'm going have to clean up the potty.

I sighed and went towards the bathroom to clean up.

**Engagement rings**

**Len**

I was sitting on the couch in our new apartment, watching the news.

"Today president Iroha has a special speech about the topic of incest marriage," the reporter said boldly into the camera.

The camera turned and was on Iroha, "Ladies and gentlemen today I am here to close a very important topic that has been going on for a while now, the topic of incest marriage. I am here the say that…" she paused for about ten seconds, making me very anxious. "That siblings of any kind are allowed to get married as long as they are of the age to be married."

I quickly turned off the TV before anyone's reaction was shown. I stood up and headed out the door.

"Len honey where are you going?" Rin caught me.

"To the store," I answered.

"For what?"

"Never mind I'll go tomorrow," I closed the door and went towards the bedroom

**The next day after work…**

I went over to the jewelry store to get an engagement ring for Rin.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" the man at the counter welcomed me.

"Um yes I would like to get an engagement ring that isn't too expensive."

"Ah yes well so many people have been getting married lately that I'm running out of rings."

I focused my attention on this nice yellow ring, he seems to notice me.

"So you like this one," I just nodded, "well you're in luck, that ring is only four-," I slammed about five-hundred dollars on the counter.

The man just took my money, put the ring in a case, and then gave me the change and the case. Before he could say anything, I dashed out the door.

I drove all the way to my apartment; I slowed down and put the case in my pocket before I open the door.

"Hi Rin," I opened the door.

"Len, where were you, I was getting worried," she ran up to me.

I thought up an excuse, "traffic, I was in traffic." She seemed to believe the lie. 'So how am I going to propose to her?' I thought. "Hey Rin, wanna go out?"

"Len, we can't who's going to watch the baby?"

"A babysitter," I said the obvious answer.

"I know that but how are we going to find one right now?"

"Online," I went on the computer and found one.

A few minutes after I called the lady and made Rin get ready, the door bell ringed.

Rin opened the door, "hi my name is Rin, Kenny's mom. There are some things you need to know about him, he needs to be asleep by eight, he can't eat peanut butter, he likes to watch the whillers, he likes to drink milk after seven, his favorite snack is cookies, and he-.'

"Come on Rin," I cut her off.

"But Len I'm scared I haven't left the baby alone since he was born," she was worried.

"It's okay Rin, the lady will take care of him," I walked her out.

I drove to a somewhat fancy restaurant and we ordered our food.

"Isn't nice to be out enjoying ourselves without any crying?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," there was some worry in her voice.

"Rin, he's going to be alright," I reassured her.

"Your meal madam," the waiter handed her, her meal.

I soon got my meal, which was undercooked and was sent back. "So how is your food," I asked while waiting for my food.

"It's okay, but when are we leaving?"

"When we are done eating," I smiled remembering what I have to do.

When we got done eating and paid for our food, I drove her to the park.

"Len where are we going?" she asked as I dragged her out of the car.

"It's a surprise you'll see," I grabbed her hand and ran to the lake.

Once when we got to the lake, I got on one knee, "Rin, my dear sister and lover…" I paused, "will you marry me?" I finished proposing.

She paused for a second, tears started to come from her eyes, "oh Len, of course I will," she leaped into my arms.

I twirled around and carried Rin bridal style to the car. We drove home, paid the babysitter, check up on Kenny and made sure he was asleep, and then we made love. All night long.

**I told you guys that I was making extras.**

**I tend to write during the school year I don't know why but whatever.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorite, reviewed, this story, you guys are such a big help. **

**That's the end of wounds and secrets.**

**The end**

**Darkluscia.**


End file.
